Concussions & Broken Wrists
by seaweed-crackerjacks
Summary: Jade and Tori crash, hard, and it leads to some fortunate and unfortunate events... depending on who you ask.
1. Chapter 1

"Done! Thank God, this was taking way too long to finish." Jade exclaims aloud in her empty bedroom.

She stares at her laptop, stares at the document currently opened in Microsoft Word. It's the script she's been working on for the past 5 months and it is finally finished; she considers this her greatest masterpiece.

She quickly saves the document, prints it out and saves it to her external hard drive – ok, she prints out another copy for good measures – in case anything happens to her laptop and the first copy she printed. She safely tucks the second print into her folder and locks it in the safe that is placed at the back of her closet.

She exits her closet and stretches, she had been sitting down for the majority of the day only getting up a few times to use the restroom and to grab something to eat. She stretches her arms out and behind her, arching her back and letting out a comfortable moan as her body cracks in all the right places. "Oh, that feels _good_," she mutters as she makes her way to her bed and falls face forward.

On her bed she stretches out her legs and ankles, a soft _oh_ coming out as they crack. She turns her head to look at her alarm clock which reads 9:24pm. It was still early, especially for a school night, but she was beat and could hardly keep her eyes open.

She kicks off her boots, takes off her pants and shirt, not even bothering to put on her pajamas and flicks the light off. Her curtains were slightly open and the moon was in view in all its fullness and brightness, she could see all its markings and a few surrounding stars.

She was never one for nature or anything like that, but she could appreciate a beautiful night in an otherwise busy, lit city.

She counts the stars before she slowly and soundly drifts off the sleep.

* * *

><p>"JADE, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"<p>

Jade groans and rolls over in bed to look at her alarm clock which reads 7:45am. She groans even louder as she kicks off her blankets and slowly gets out of bed. She's already going to be late for school so she doesn't even bother hurrying up as she looks for some clean clothes and her boots.

She hears her phone ring from somewhere in her room and she scrambles around looking for it, finally finding it under her shoulder bag that laid in the corner of her room. She picks up her phone and sees a missed call and two text messages from Beck. She reads the text messages, both asking where she was at and if she was coming to school. She quickly types out a response '_Yeah yeah, I'm coming'_ before she heads to the restroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

She heads down stairs, into the kitchen and grabs a banana muffin; she takes a bite of it and puts it back into the basket not liking the mixture of toothpaste and banana. She goes to grab a bottle of water and feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulls it out and reads the new text message from Beck '_oh ok, I'll see you soon.' _

She doesn't bother texting him back since she'll be seeing him soon, instead she grabs her keys, wallet and bag and heads out the door. On her way to school she makes a quick stop at the local coffee shop and orders a large black coffee with two sugars; she really can't function without her coffee.

She arrives at school approximately at 9:00am, the first class of the day just ending and all the students heading to their next class. She sips on her coffee and heads to her locker, pulling out a book she needs for her next class.

She stares into her locker and notices everything in it, taking into account everything in it. Three books for her different classes, a plaid shirt she's not sure why it's in there, an empty cup of coffee, three pairs of scissors varying in size, a couple of crumpled papers being smashed by the books, and a notebook she likes to write in. There's not much but she likes the familiarity she feels, it kind of reminds her of her own bedroom.

She's broken out of her thoughts when she feels someone tapping on her shoulder, "What!" She yells as she turns around and glares at whoever is touching her, which happens to be Beck.

"Hey, relax. I was just wondering if you were going to class or if you were just gonna stand there and stare into your locker."

Jade huffs out a loud breath and closes her eyes to gain control over anger. She's not sure where the anger came from or why it came since she was in a particularly good mood earlier, but she just shakes it off and gives Beck a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking." He smiles at her, wraps his arm around her shoulders and walks with her to their shared class.

* * *

><p>The bell rings signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch time which Jade is glad for because she hasn't ate anything yet and she is quite hungry.<p>

She heads over to the Asphalt Café, to the mobile truck where Festus works and orders herself a slice of vegetarian pizza. Just as she turned away from the truck she crashes into another person, her pizza getting stuck between the two bodies and she falls back with the person landing on top of her.

There was a group around them, all standing, staring and mumbling to each other about what laid before them instead of asking if they were okay or if they need any help.

"What the hell!" Jade yells, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain throbbing at the back of her head. She hears the person groan on top of her and mutter a small _sorry_ as they struggle to get up.

Jade slowly opens her eyes as she recognizes the voice above her and they open wide from shock seeing as her guess was confirmed.

"VEGA! _Get off me!_" Jade growls out the last part and tries pushing Tori off her but stops and winces as pain shoots through her. Instead she turns slightly to the side and lets the girl roll off her.

They both groan and both lay motionless on the floor until Tori speaks up, "I'm sorry, Jade. I – ugh, I didn't see you there."

"Watch where you're going next time! God, my fucking head hurts." Jade brings both her hands up to the back of her head, cradles it and slowly rubs it up and down, "If I have a fucking concussion, _you're_ staying up with me."

"What! Why? It's not just my fault, you weren't watching where you were going either!" Tori groans out, holding her wrist as she sits up and stares at the girl lying next to her.

"All I'm saying is to expect a visit from me tonight," Jade harshly whispers out. She's still holding her head but manages to sit up as well.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone comes to their rescue and that someone being Andre.

"Hey, you guys alright? Word got out that you two had an accident." He's kneeling at Tori's side, holding her now swollen wrist. She winces at his touch and he gives her an apologetic look, "Oh man, I think this might be broken. Let's take you to the nurse's office. Come on, Jade, you too."

Andre helps Tori up then rushes to Jade and helps her up as well and leads them to the nurse's office. On their way to the nurse's, Cat joins them with a worried look on her face, "What happened?"

"They seemed to have gotten into a little accident," Andre replies and chuckles a little but quickly stops when Jade glares at him.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys ok?" Cat squeaks out and then a look of confusion quickly covers her face, "Jade, what is that on your shirt? It looks gross."

Jade looks down, hissing from the pain shooting through her neck she lowly grumbles out, "It's my lunch."

They make it to the nurse's office just as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, Andre and Cat leave them at the nurse's and head to class after wishing the two girls get well's.

The school nurse attends to them, checks them out and gives Tori a bag of ice for her swollen wrist and Jade a bag of ice for her head.

"Ok, I'm going to call your parents to come pick you up and take you to the hospital so you two can be checked out more properly. Tori, I'm pretty sure your wrist is broken and Jade, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. So please, have a seat and I'll go call your parents."

Jade turns to Tori and tries to give her a smirk but it comes out weakly as any sort of head movement makes her throb with pain.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Isn't it, Tori? I mean, thank God it's Friday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok. I wrote like, 3 different plots and I didn't like any of them. Then this one came out and it sucked the least of the rest so I decided to go along with it.

Ugh, I don't even know. Why do I even bother writing? Hahaha, I have a headache.

I already know what the next chapter is going to be like so that should be out soon.

So, if you read it and like it, review! If you read it and don't like it, review!

Also, someone suggested I do a sequel of "What are you thinking about?" on how Jade is doing and if she found someone (they mentioned Cade) so that might be coming out. Should I do a sequel? I already have a clue on how I want it to go, so if any of you want to read that, let me know. :-)

Ok, this A/N is long enough. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1:** Ugh, ok. So I finished this yesterday but when I went over it, it was all wrong and horrible. I made it a little less wrong and horrible, so it's ok. What did I sign up for? haha.

* * *

><p>Tori is sitting in the chair next to the bed holding her iced wrist while Jade lies sideway on the bed holding the ice in place when the nurse comes back in.<p>

"Jade, I can't get in touch with your parents. Do you think you can try calling them?"

Jade mumbles her agreement and pulls out her phone, she sees a missed call from her mom and a voicemail. She hits the call button and brings her phone up to her ear, already knowing what she's going to hear, "_Jade, honey. Just calling to let you know that your dad and I are going out of town for the weekend. I left money for you on the kitchen counter. See you Sunday night. Bye._"

Jade groans and roughly throws her phone into her bag and then turns back to the nurse, "Yeah, my _folks_ went out of town. They won't be back 'til Monday."

"Oh dear, do you have anybody you can stay with?"

Before she can stop herself, Tori stands up and clears her throat, "Uhm, Jade can stay with me. I mean, I kind of caused this accident so it's only fair."

Standing a few feet from each other, Tori stares at Jade, her hands fidgeting behind her back while Jade glares at her with a small, evil smirk playing at her lips, tension filling the air. The nurse breaks the tension with a loud clap and the clear of her throat, bringing both girls' attention to her.

"That's great. Ok, I'm going to call your parents now Tori and then I'll pass you the phone so you can ask them about Jade."

The nurse leaves the room and closes the door behind her, leaving the two girls alone again.

"Well, well, well. Does little ol' Tori feel guilty about hurting little ol' Jade?" Tori rolls her eyes and scoffs at the tone Jade likes to use when mocking her.

"No! I just- I would feel _bad_ or something if like, something happened to you… or something."

Jade starts laughing and sits down, feeling a little dizzy due to the pressure in her head. "Oh please, Tori. You know you'd miss me," she says after calming down, "and you just want to see me at night."

She smirks and starts laughing again when she sees Tori's eyes widen and blush taking over her face, "Calm down, Vega. It was only a joke but I mean, if you really wanna…," Jade says suggestively waggling her eyebrows at the reddening girl.

Before she could embarrass herself anymore, the nurse walks back in and Tori lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Ok, Tori. I called your parents and they're on their way. You can talk to them about Jade then."

She turns to look at Jade and is met with that smirk that she always wears so instead she plops down on the chair behind her and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Tori. Tori, honey. Wake up."<p>

She mumbles something before she slowly stirs awake and is met with two worried looking faces before being pulled into a hug. She hisses out in pain and is quickly let go when her mom realizes that her hurt hand was between them.

"I'm sorry, honey. I forgot about your hurt hand." Her mom gives her an apologetic smile and takes her hurt hand into her own to check it out.

Jade is sitting in a chair across the room, watching the Vega's interact with each other. The nurse kept her busy with a crossword puzzle, not letting her sleep until she was checked out properly at the hospital.

The nurse walks and heads towards the family, probably to fill them in more on what happened. Tori walks away from them and makes her way to Jade, fidgeting with her hands again.

"You know, you don't have to stay with us. It was just an offer," Tori is looking everywhere but Jade, her eyes landing on a crack on the wall above Jade's head. "I'm sure you'd rather stay with Beck or something."

Jade is staring at her, amusement and mischief in her eyes. "Retracting your offer so soon, Vega? That's not very nice."

Tori's eyes finally meet Jade's, she can see the amusement in them and something else but she really can't place it. The longer she stares into the deep green of Jade's eyes, the more nervous she gets. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering roughly around, the palm of her hands dampening and the rate of her heart picking up.

Jade's not sure what's happening to the girl standing in front of her but she knows it can't be good because her face is getting redder than usual, her hands are constantly rubbing against her pants and her breathing is a bit labored.

"What the hell, Vega. Are you ok?" Jade stands up and pushes on Tori's shoulder, breaking the girl from her trance. Tori's eyes widen once again and she backs away, mumbling something under her breath and hastily walks to her parents.

Jade is standing there extremely confused when she notices Tori pointing at her direction and her parents staring at her, also sporting confused expressions but nodding understandably.

Tori waves her over and she hesitantly walks to them, not sure if she should smile or look like she's in pain so she just goes with both and puts on a painful smile.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Tori's mom asks her, worry covering her face. She steps toward her and places her hand on Jade's shoulder, tightening and loosening her grip as she looks at her sympathetically.

"Uhm, yeah. My head just hurts a bit." She pulls away slightly from Mrs. Vega and gives her a small smile. Out of all the times she's been to Tori's house, she's never once met them.

"So Tori tells us your parents are out of town and you need a place to stay tonight. You're more than welcome to stay with us if you'd like it."

Jade's not one to be intimidated but Mr. Vega towers about a foot over her and she spots his badge on his belt, "Yes, thank you."

Tori's a bit shocked at how nervous Jade looks but she opposes against mentioning it in fear of getting her ass kicked. She smiles instead and stores the information in the back of her mind where she can access it another time for something like black mail.

"Alright then! We should get you girls to the hospital so we can go home."

* * *

><p>They all settle into the car and Mr. Vega drives them to the hospital. The hospital is about 30 minutes from Hollywood Arts and the first half of the drive is filled with awkward silence. Occasionally Tori will look at Jade and Jade will look at Tori, but never at the same time, and Mrs. Vega would sneak a peek at the two girls smiling when she would catch either girl looking at the other. Eventually Mr. Vega turns on the radio, hoping to break the awkward silence that fills the car.<p>

They arrive at the hospital, check in and sit in the waiting room while they wait to be called in. A few moments later, a nurse comes in and calls for Jade since her injury is more severe than Tori's. Tori offers to go in with her but Jade quickly declines stating she was a big girl and could do things on her own. Tori just rolls her eyes and sits back down.

Jade follows the nurse to an examining room and she explains what happened to have caused her to hit her head so hard. The nurse examines the back of her head and tells Jade she has quite a bump and a cut but nothing too bad. The nurse also tells her that she's sure she doesn't have a concussion but as a precaution, she should stay awake tonight.

The nurse walks Jade back out to the waiting room and calls Tori in, the two girls staring at each other as they pass by.

The nurse knows the story of what happened but she asks Tori how she hurt her wrist. She tells the nurse that when they fell, she stuck her hands out to catch herself but they landed pretty hard and her hand slipped, causing it to bend back awkwardly.

They walk to the x-ray room and the technician there had just finished prepping the room for her. The x-ray technician sits Tori down with the x-ray machine above her and tells her different ways to place her wrist as he takes pictures. He finishes and leaves to check out her x-rays, coming back 10 minutes later with the film in hand. Her wrist is definitely broken but still too swollen to put a cast on, so the nurse puts on a brace and tells her to come back in a week or so, when the swelling goes down.

The nurse walks Tori back to the waiting room and calls over her parents so they can finish signing the papers.

"So it's definitely broken." Tori says, waving her braced wrist around.

"Yeah, well I might not have a concussion but I have to stay up anyway, just in case." Jade says annoyance in her voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega come back into the waiting room and motions to the girls that they were leaving.

"Ok, next stop: Jade's place."

* * *

><p>Jade tells Mr. Vega the directions to her house and when they got there, she quickly mumbles <em>be right back<em> and exits the car. To her surprise, Tori follows her offering her some help.

Jade just rolls her eyes and opens the front door, leading Tori upstairs where her room is at. Tori isn't surprised at how cold and un-home-like Jade's house is but she keeps that to herself.

They make it to Jade's room and Tori's eyes widen when she sees how clean and organized her room is.

"What?" Jade growls out when she notices the surprised look on Tori's face.

"Nothing. I- I just didn't expect your room to look like this." Tori gives her a weak smile.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go."

They walk back down the stairs and before they leave, Jade runs into the kitchen and grabs the money that was left for her on the counter.

They walk back to the car and settle in, finally heading to Tori's place.

* * *

><p>"Ok, girls. We're finally home." Mr. Vega chuckles softly as he parks the car in the driveway.<p>

Everyone gets out and walks to the house, all glad to be home and done with the awkward, silent car rides.

"Jade, our house is your house. So go ahead and knock yourself out. Wait, I mean, not knock yourself out, I meant- I- uh-," Mrs. Vega laughs nervously and shakes her head, "We're going to head upstairs, Tori offer her some water. Have fun girls." Mr. and Mrs. Vega quickly head upstairs, leaving the two girls alone.

"Sorry about my mom. I think you scare her." Tori laughs and walks to the kitchen while Jade sits on the couch.

"Well, I do have that effect on people," Tori can hear the smirk in Jade's voice, "and Vega, make me some coffee. Keep the pot running 'cause this is going to be a _long_ night."

Tori lets out a loud sigh and looks up, she closes her eyes and prays to God, or to whoever was up there listening, for strength and patience… _lots_ of patience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I hope this is ok. I didn't want to just jump in to the weekend and them together much, so already this is a filler chapter. I don't think this is going to be very long but we'll see.

Can I just say that I'm _horrible_ with commitment? Cause I am. I'm kind of excited and afraid to see how this turns out.

Any who, thanks for reviewing the first chapter! I tried getting this out fast 'cause someone ~threatened~ me, hahaha.

Reviews would be nice. Tell me this chapter sucked. I'm going to make the next one good though, so don't leave me just yet! :-)

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1:** I finished! I hope you enjoy and uhm, I kind of made myself sick writing a part of this, hahaha! I hope you don't get sick. :-)

* * *

><p>"Here's your cup of coffee. A large black coffee with 1 sugar," Tori hands her the hot cup coffee and then shrugs in disgust, "gross."<p>

"Whatever, Vega. You're just a pus-"

"Don't!" Tori interrupts pointing a finger at Jade, "You even think about finishing that word."

"Chill, I was just going to say pussy…," a smirk forms on her lips and she laughs when Tori groans, "cat."

"Shut up, Jade. Let's just do something."

"Ok, so what are we going to do then?" Jade asks, while checking out her nails.

"I don't know, we could watch TV or a movie or something." Tori walks to the entertainment center and pulls out a giant binder full of DVDs and hands it to Jade, "You can look in here."

Jade grabs the binder from Tori and goes through it, making disgusted faces as she flips through each page. "You guys have nothing good in here. Don't you have any horror films anywhere?"

Tori shakes her head and grabs the binder away from Jade, "No we don't. None of us are fans of horror movies or anything like that."

"Whatever, let's just watch TV."

She grabs the remote for the TV and sits on the couch away from Jade which causes Jade to look at her and smirk, "I'm not gonna bite, Vega… unless you want me to."

Tori stares at her, shocked at what she just said and blushes deeply when she sees Jade wink at her. Jade sees Tori's face redden dramatically and cracks up laughing and wincing in pain at the same time.

She rolls her eyes when she feels like she has returned to normal color and turns on the TV, raising the volume to drown out the loud laugh coming out of Jade. Her laughing doesn't last long when she focuses on what's on TV, groaning every time Tori change the channel that's either playing a lame soap opera or a lame infomercial.

"Come on! It's like, 10pm on a Friday night. Isn't there supposed to be good TV on right now?"

"I don't know. I don't watch TV much." Tori replies. Annoyed, she turns off the TV and tosses the remote on to the coffee table and turns to Jade, "Wanna play a board game or something?"

"Alright, what games do you have?"

Tori squints her eyes in concentration, trying to recall what games they had. A big smile breaks out on her face, "Scrabble! Let's play scrabble, yes?"

Before Jade could answer, Tori is already running up the stairs to retrieve the game. On her way down, she almost trips but catches herself just in time.

"Damn, you should have just let yourself fall. It would have made my night hell of a lot better." Jade smiles evilly at Tori causing the girl to give her the middle finger.

"Oohh, feisty. Just how I like 'em." Tori's eyes widen but she rolls them when she sees Jade smirking at her.

"Anyway! Come on, let's play on the table."

Jade walks over to the table and sits, waiting and watching Tori set up the game, "Any day now, Vega. You know, before I die."

Annoyed with Jade's comments, Tori ignores her and gathers all the letters, putting them into the bag and shaking it around. She lets Jade pick a letter first to see who goes first.

"Ok, I got F. What'd you get?"

Tori picks a letter and smiles, "I got a B. I go first."

She picks out another 6 letters and hands the bag over to Jade so she can pick out her six.

10 minutes into the game and they're already arguing.

"Triple word score! YES!"

"Wait, drobble? That's not even a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. It's either drabble or dribble, not _drobble_."

"Drobble is a word, even look it up."

"Fine, I will."

Jade pulls out her phone and googles the word, smirking when the search results come up. She turns her phone around so Tori can see the results which she frowns at.

"I told you it's not a word."

"Damn it. Ok, fine. I'll just put another word."

Tori retrieves her letters and looks at them, concentrating, determined to find another word that could also be a triple word score. Failing to do so, she huffs out a breath and puts down the only word she can think of.

"Drool. There, my word."

Jade laughs at her pathetic word and cocks an eyebrow, "Nice Vega, very nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go!"

Jade takes her time looking at her letters and the words on the board, smirking when she sees a word opening, "Ok, there."

"Really, Jade? Erect?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tori."

"I see what you're doing and it's not amusing."

"Is that so? And what is it that I'm doing?" The smirk on Jade's face growing.

"All the words you put down are inappropriate! I mean, just look at them!"

"Oh, please. How are they inappropriate?"

Exasperated, Tori points out each word, "Erect, hard, titillate – I'm not even sure how you got that word – pleasure, and tight."

Jade laughs out loud at how uncomfortable Tori looks saying each word and reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. Finally calming down and catching her breath, she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Oh come on, I'm just making this game a little more fun! I mean, look at your words!" She says as she points out Tori's words, "Bored, tension, fright, board and drool. Those are not fun words, Tori."

"Why did I have to pick this game? Guh, let's just finish."

* * *

><p>"Alright Vega, what are we gonna do now? I kicked your ass at Scrabble and it's only 12:30am."<p>

Jade is walking around the table, going around in circles and Tori is mesmerized, watching her every move. When she doesn't get a reply, Jade stops and turns to her, her brows furrowing when she sees Tori staring at her.

"Like what you see?" She smirks and saunters up to her, watching as Tori's eyes follow her. Her head tilts and when Tori's eyes finally meet hers, she smiles and winks.

Tori's eyes widen in shock and she quickly stands, backing away from the table as fast as she can without tripping. She turns around and walks to the other side of the room, getting as far away as possible from Jade.

"I'm uh- what- uhm, uh- I-" Stuttering, Tori closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, holding it in for as long as possible and letting it out loudly. She finally turns around to meet Jade and sees that infamous smirk still on her face.

"You know Jade, if you keep smirking like that it's going to get stuck like that."

"Yeah well, it'll be your fault if you keep making a fool of yourself." Tori rolls her eyes and walks toward Jade, "So what are we gonna do now, Vega? I'm bored."

"Uhh… I don't know! Want to clean or something?" Tori and Jade look around the living room and kitchen seeing trash everywhere.

"Whatever, as long as music is playing."

"Ok but it can't be too loud because my family- they're asleep up there." Tori says pointing up as she walks to the radio to turn it on.

Tori connects her mp3 player to the radio and selects a playlist she hopes Jade might like. When she doesn't hear a groan or a complaint coming from the other girl she smiles to herself and starts picking up trash around the kitchen. She bent down to pick up some spilled cereal but quickly stood when she hears Jade singing along to "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

She smiles to herself when she sees Jade trying to sing both parts and swaying back and forth as she dusts off the entertainment center. She decides to take a risk and sings the next line to the song,

"My mother will start to worry…"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Jade sings the next line, frozen in her spot as Tori continues to sing along with her.

"My father will be pacing the floor-"

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Jade gets back in the groove and starts to clean again, watching Tori from the corner of her eye.

"So really I'd better scurry-"

"Beautiful, please don't worry."

"But maybe just half a drink more-"

"Put some records on while I pour." Tori can feel Jade's eyes on her but she doesn't dare turn around just yet. She dances her way to the sink to wash some dishes instead and continues singing.

"The neighbors might think-"

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink-" Tori sings as she turns around to face Jade, holding a cup in her hand and point at it.

"No cabs to be had out there." Jade smiles at Tori's prop and joins along, pointing outside.

"I wish I knew how-" Tori shrugs her shoulders and brings up her hands.

"Your eyes are like starlight, wow." Jade points at Tori and then her own eyes, Tori laughs and shakes her head.

"To break the spell-" Tori moves away from the sink, getting closer to Jade.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Jade follows suit and moves closer to Tori.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir-" Tori lets a small smirk play at her lips and shakes her finger.

"Mind if I move in closer." Jade moves around the couch, sitting on the edge while staring at Tori.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried-" Tori shrugs her shoulders, turning her head away from Jade.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Jade stands from the couch and takes a step closer.

"I really can't stay-" Tori also takes a step but puts her hands out in a stopping motion.

"Baby, don't hold out." Jade takes another step, only a few steps are left between them.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside-" Tori hugs herself and fakes a shiver, smiling at Jade.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Jade takes a final step and places a hand on Tori's shoulder, bringing her in for a hug.

They both freeze at the contact and quickly pull apart, facing away from each other. Tori fakes a cough and heads to the radio to turn it off. Silence takes over, awkward tension filling the air until Mrs. Vega comes down the stairs.

"Oh wow, girls. The house is looking good. I guess you guys are that bored, huh?" She smiles at the girls but it falters when she sees fear etched on their faces.

"Is everything alright girls?" She drawls out. She walks over to Tori and places a hand on her shoulder which causes Tori to tense and brings her out of her stupor.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, every- everything is ok. We just- uh- we saw a- a mouse."

Mrs. Vega stares at her daughter and then at Jade who is fidgeting slightly but with a blank expression on her face.

"A mouse, right. Alright then, I'm just going to grab a cup of milk and head back upstairs." She pours herself a glass of milk and heads upstairs. She stops at the top and stares at the two girls, worry filling her but shrugs it off and goes back to bed.

The suffocating awkward silence takes over again and neither of girls move, they just stand there looking at everything but each other.

10 minutes pass and neither girl has said anything or moved. Feeling like she's going blow, Tori finally breaks and speaks, "Uhhm… It's 2:30am. Just a- a few more hours and we're- uh- we're done."

When she gets no reply from Jade, she slowly lifts her eyes and stares at her, "Jade?"

"Jade? We don't have to talk about it if you don't-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Tori." She growls out, turning to glare at her, "It was part of the song, ok? I got carried away but it was just, part, of, the, song." She enunciates each word, giving Tori a pointed look.

"Ok… ok." Not knowing what else to say, she walks over to the couch walking around Jade carefully and sits. "I'm gonna watch TV. You're welcome to join me, if you'd like."

* * *

><p>"I think this has to be my favorite episode of South Park." Tori laughs and falls sideway, burying her face into a pillow.<p>

"You know, I really don't like this show – it might be because it's 3:00am and I'm delirious – but this episode was actually funny." Jade says as she tilts her head and looks at Tori.

Tori laughs and shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, well. So, what do you want to do now?"

Jade sighs, her eyes watering and sleep taking over, "I just want to sleep."

"You can't. Not yet, at least." Tori also sighs and lies down, stretching out on the couch. She closes her eyes letting sleep take over and her breaths steadying but she jolts straight up when she feels a pillow hit her.

"No no, you don't get to sleep if I don't." She waggles her finger at Tori, her eyes closed.

"Then open your eyes!" She throws the pillow back at Jade, missing drastically.

"You have terrible aim," Jade chuckles and opens her eyes, "but fine, let's do something else."

"I don't know…" she breathes out, curling up on the couch.

"Ok Vega, get up! We're playing truth or dare."

Tori jolts up, "What?"

"You heard me. So think wisely 'cause you're going first."

"Wait, wait, wait! Before we start, maybe we should set some rules… or something." Tori fidgets in her seat, wiping her damp hands on her jeans.

"Vega, it's 3: something in the morning, the only rules _I'm_ going to set are no daring the other to kill something or someone and if you back out I get to kick your ass."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, glaring at Jade, "What if you back out? Does that mean I get to kick your ass?"

Jade chokes on her drink and starts coughing harshly, "P-please Ve-Vega. I am _not_ g-going to back ou-out." She manages to get out between coughs.

"Alright, alright. Let's just do this." Tori gets in a more comfortable position on the couch and turns to face Jade who finally stops coughing.

She clears her throat out and turns to face Tori, "Truth or dare?"

Tori thinks about it for a minute, not sure if she should just jump right in and choose dare or take it easy at first. She decides on the latter, "Truth."

"Of course! Well since you started with something boring so am I. Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"

"What!" Tori chokes on her water and wipes at the water dripping down her chin, "Uhhhh."

Jade laughs and smirks, already knowing the answer. "Tell the truth, Vega. I know when you're lying."

Tori glances away and runs a hand through her hair, "Fine, fine. Yes, I have."

She chances a glance at Jade and sees a disgusted but amused look on her face, "What! I forgot to wash and I ran out and- ugh!"

When she hears nothing from Jade, she faces her again and glares, "Ok it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, and make it good." She says with a smirk

"I dare you to call Beck and tell him – or leave a voicemail if he doesn't answer – that you have crabs and you're really itchy," Tori says barely containing her laugh.

"That's sick, Vega. But fine."

Jade pulls out her phone and dials Beck's number, she brings the phone up to her ear and waits, her nails tapping against the side table.

"Beck, I have crabs and I'm really itchy." She says in the most monotone and flat voice as she can.

She hangs up her phone and puts it away, "Truth or dare?"

Deciding to be more risky, Tori chooses, "Dare."

Jade gets up and walks to the kitchen, she grabs a bag of bread from on top of the refrigerator and pulls out a slice, "Ok, I dare you to eat this piece of bread…"

Tori laughs and stands up, "Ok, sure."

"Ah-ah, I wasn't finished yet." Jade licks the bread while staring at Tori, "After I've chewed on it for 30 seconds."

Tori groans and falls back, shaking her head, "Jade, that's gross. No!"

"Then I get to kick your ass. Whatever you choose is a win-win for me."

She brings her hands up to her face and groans even louder, "Fine! I'll eat your damn chewed bread."

Jade smirks and puts the corner of the bread into her mouth, she chews on it slowly and sensually as she watches Tori watch her. She does that until the whole bread is in, all chewed, wet, and soft – she pulls out a plastic plate from the cupboard and lets it slowly come out. She walks over to Tori and hands her the plate, enjoying the disgusted look on her face.

"Enjoy your meal. It was made with love." She says over her shoulder as she walks to take her seat.

Tori is staring at the glob of chewed bread with her mouth wide open. She closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out, she slowly brings the plate up to her mouth and in a swift move, and she quickly licks the chewed bread.

"Oh my _God_!" She's gags out and quickly grabs for her cup of water, "This is so _freaking_ gross!"

"At least you don't have to watch." Jade leans forward to get a better look but backs away quickly when she smells it, "And that thing smells like shit."

For a quick second, she looks at Tori apologetically but straightens out when she catches herself.

"You might as well eat it and swallow it fast if you don't want to get too sick."

"Ugh, can't you just give me a pass or something? I'll do two dares! Please?"

"No, Vega! Now eat the damn thing before I kick your ass!"

She picks up the plate and brings it to her mouth. She watches as the slimy glob slowly slides down the plate leaving a trail of saliva behind it. She mentally counts to three and opens her mouth. She feels a part of the glob on her lip and she holds back a gag. She can hear Jade gagging in the background and shifting in her seat, mumbling something to herself. _Ok, ok. I can do this, I can do this. _ She thinks to herself and in a swift move, she moves the plate higher causing the glob to slide fast into her mouth. She accidently chews down on it which causes her to gag and to quickly grab for her cup of water to swallow it down.

When it's finally down her throat, she gets up and runs to the kitchen trashcan just in case the glob decides to make a trip back up.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Jade asks, standing to next to Tori. Her eyes roaming the girl's back as she's bent over the trashcan.

"Just, give me a minute… or a few." Tori moans in pain as she clutches her stomach.

* * *

><p>The game goes on for another hour and a half, both girls tired and sick from doing nauseating dares.<p>

"Alright Jade, this is your last turn. Choose wisely. Truth or dare?"

Jade thinks about it and decides to go with the easier of the two, "Truth."

"Truth. Ok, uh...," Tori glances around the room, trying to come up with a good question she can ask the other girl.

She's done pretty well during the whole game at not asking Jade anything personal or anything that will anger her and cause her to close up. They've been having a good time – minus a few incidents – but there's been one question on her mind the entire time. She decides to take the risk and ask the question that's been eating at her for a while now.

"Any day now, Vega." Jade yawns, her eyes watering from being open for too long.

"Jade," She fidgets and is startled when she hears an alarm clock blaring from upstairs. She brings her attention back to Jade and is thrown off a bit when she sees a soft, interested look on her face.

"Do- uh- do you like me?"

Jade's eyebrows furrow and she stares at Tori with curiosity. She thinks about what she's going to say for a while – and to Tori, it feels like a century = and decides she'll tell the truth, or at least half the truth.

Tori is staring at her intently, almost falling off the couch when she sees Jade's mouth open and before Jade could say anything, Trina walks down the stairs.

"Hey guys, how was your night?"

Tori deflates back in her seat when Jade's mouth closes. She knows she's not going to get her answer, not anytime soon anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Did you get sick? I hope not! Hahaha while I was writing that part I was laughing really hard and I don't even know why.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside" (the Glee version) came on and inspired me - and it's totally one of my faves - so that's where that came from.

Anyway, uhm. Review! You know, or something. Reviews are nice and stuff, so are cookies and money. ;-)

I kind of have a clue at what's next to come, just got to think more.

Oh! And also, I'm almost done with the sequel to "What are you thinking...~"! So that's going to come out soon, I like what I have so far!

Look out for that. And thanks for reviewing and all that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori and Jade are sitting at the table, bowls of cereal in front of them as Trina yaps away about the crazy dream she had. Tori's playing with her cereal instead of eating it and staring into her bowl hoping to find out what she can do to get Jade to answer.

"So what do you guys think it means?" Trina asks, her hands pulling at her hair obviously stressed from her dream.

When neither of the girl's answer, Trina grunts, gets up and walks to the stairs to head to her room, "You guys are no help."

Alone again, Jade stands up and puts her bowl inside the sink, washing it and to ignore Tori's stare.

"Can you, like, not stare at me?" Jade asks, her back to Tori.

"I- uh, sorry," Tori says as she drops her soon into the bowl. "Uhm, Jade?"

Jade places the wet bowl and spoon into the drying rack next to the sink and faces Tori, an annoyed expression on her face. "What?"

"Are you, uhm, going to answer my question…?" She asks a little too desperately.

"The game's over. I don't have to," Jade replies nonchalantly. She walks away from the sink and heads to the living room, gathering her belongings. "Anyway, I better get going."

"Wait!" Tori shouts and walks hastily to her, "Uhm…"

She's not sure what to do as she didn't think Jade would be leaving so soon. So she's standing there in front of Jade awkwardly as she tries to think of something to say.

"What?" Jade asks, her annoyance growing.

Tori opens her mouth, about to ask her not to leave just yet, when her parents walk down the stairs, "Hey girls! Good morning!"

Both girls turn toward Mr. and Mrs. Vega and mutter a _Good morning_ to them.

"How was your night? Fun, I hope?" Mrs. Vega asks as she walks to the kitchen to make her and Mr. Vega some coffee.

"Jade, it seems like you're good." Mr. Vega gives her a smile and sits at the table, "Did you girls eat already?"

"Don't tell me you're leaving so soon, Jade! Come, sit with us and tell us what you both did last night." Mrs. Vega waves them over to the table and pats the chair next to her so Jade can sit.

"Yeah, so what'd you guys do? It must have been a _really_ long night." Mr. Vega laughs and rubs Tori's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. We had fun… and it wasn't too bad." Tori says, flashing a weak smile to her parents.

"Yeah, what she said. We just, uh, played a couple of games and cleaned a little." Jade says, avoiding both parents and playing with her hands.

"What did you two play? Oh! And I heard you guys singing last night too." Mrs. Vega gives her daughter a small smile and pats Jade's arm. "You two sound wonderful together!"

Tori laughs awkwardly and shakes her head, hoping to hide the smile pulling at her lips, "Oh. Yeah. Uh, thanks…"

"Tori was a little flat," Jade slowly turns her head and looks at Tori, a small smirk on her lips.

"What! No, I wasn't!" Tori leans forward and slaps Jade's arm causing Jade to laugh.

"Chill, Vega. I was joking." Jade says in between laughs. She rubs the spot on her arm where she was slapped and smirks at the girl sitting in front of her, "No need to be so rough."

Both girls are staring at each other, neither daring to blink but they're startled out of it when Mr. Vega clears his throat. "Oh, you girls…"

Mr. Vega stands up and puts his cup in the sink with Mrs. Vega following suit. They're both whispering to each other and occasionally looking at the two girls who are looking back at them with curiosity in their eyes. Mrs. Vega clears her throat this time and turns and smiles at the girls.

"Ok, we're going to head to the stores. Jade, you are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

Jade stands and smiles at Tori's parents, "Well, thanks for letting me stay and everything, but I really should be going."

"Oh, ok…," Mrs. Vega glances at her daughter and sees her eyes downcast, "Well, you're welcome back anytime."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega walk passed Jade, each patting her shoulder and head outside, leaving the two girls alone again.

Jade sees sadness and annoyance in Tori's eyes and shakes her head, she walks around the table and takes a seat next to her. She feels warmth and butterflies in her stomach but ignores the feelings, knowing she's not ready to deal with what they mean.

"Hey, Vega…," Jade carefully puts her hand on top of Tori's and slightly flinches when she feels her tense, "I had a good time. With you."

She feels Tori's hand underneath hers relax and flip over, intertwining their fingers. The warmth and butterflies return to her stomach and she tenses, quickly pulling her hand away from Tori's. The smile that formed on her face falls and she looks down and away from Jade.

"Uhm, ok." Jade stands and walks away from the table, her hand that held Tori's tightly closed, "I really did have a good time but I gotta go… See you later."

Jade grabs her stuff and quickly leaves, not daring to look back at a sad Tori left alone at the table.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Beck, I'm at the liquor store about a couple of blocks from Vega's house. Can you come pick me up? x J<em>

Jade puts her phone back into her pocket and sits on the curb, waiting for a reply from Beck. A few minutes later, she feels her phone vibrate.

_Ya babe, I'll be there soon. –B_

She quickly replies back with '_ok thanks and hurry'_ and puts her phone away. She goes inside the store and buys herself a cup of coffee and a brownie. On her way out she crashes into a body and spills her hot coffee all on her.

"_Ow, fuck!_" Jade quickly pulls at her clothing, bringing it away from her body to prevent any serious burns.

"Oh my _God_, that's freaking hot!" The person in front of her is also pulling at her clothes.

The cashier brings them napkins so they can dab at their clothing and dry their arms of the scalding coffee. Jade is letting a string of curse words escape her mouth as the other person is mumbling a bunch of unintelligible words.

"Jesus, watch where you're going next time!" Jade looks up and her eyes widen in shock, "Are you kidding me, Vega!"

"Jade! I'm so sorry!" Tori starts dabbing at Jade's clothes but her hands are pushed away from a growling Jade, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going home."

Jade looks down her shirt and growls when she sees her skin extremely red. "Yeah, well I was but I live too far and didn't feel like walking all the damn way."

"You should have asked, I could have given you a ride." Jade pushes past Tori and looks through her bag for a sweater or a shirt to change in to.

"Uh, no and Beck's coming right now anyway, so whatever." Jade takes off her soaked shirt and reveals a black lace bra, Tori's eyes widen and her mouth dries as she looks around to see if anyone is looking but no one is around.

When she looks back to Jade, she's already dressed and squeezing out the excess coffee from her shirt. Jade smirks and softly laughs, "Like what you saw?"

Tori's cheeks tint a bright red and warmth fills her body, "Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." She's wringing her fingers together and inhales a big breath and shakily lets it out, trying to cool herself down, "Uhm, do you happen to have another shirt in there I can borrow?"

Jade shakes her head and looks through her bag again for another shirt, she finds one and hands it over to Tori. "Here, and I like this shirt ok? So don't ruin it."

Tori grabs the shirt and looks around, seeing a few people around, "Do you think you can, uh, cover me?" Jade grabs her wrist and pulls her toward the water machine, pushing her into the corner and opening her jacket to create a cover. "Do you think you can, uh, turn around?"

Jade laughs and shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. I mean, you got to see, it's only fair that I get to too."

Tori slowly and hesitantly lifts up her shirt and pulls it over her body, she drops it and fumbles with the dry one and accidently drops it. She looks at Jade and sees that she's slightly blushing but also smirking and her stomach fills with butterflies. She bends down to pick up with the shirt when a loud horn honks behind them and she falls forward, heading Jade in the stomach. Jade grunts and falls forward, holding her stomach, "Vega…"

"Hey, Jade. What are you doing?" Jade slowly turns, still holding her stomach and Beck's staring at her with confusion all over his face. "And why is Tori shirtless?"

Tori shrieks and hugs her body with one arm as she scrambles for the shirt on the floor, "Jade! Help me!" Jade picks up her shirt and pulls it over Tori's head and down her body, accidently grazing her sides. Tori gasps and shivers, her eyes shooting to Jade's who is now blushing.

She mutters a quick sorry and grabs her belongings as she practically runs to Beck's truck. Beck is still staring at Tori who is fidgeting in her spot from his stare, "Uhm, ok. Bye Beck." She gives him a small smile and walks away, chancing a glance at Jade as she passes his truck.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about back there?" Beck asks as he pours himself and Jade some soda.<p>

The car ride to Jade's place was quiet and awkward, not even the radio could break the tension. Beck had tried several times to ask about where Jade was Friday night, that crabs phone call and what had happened back at the liquor store but Jade ignored him.

Jade took the cup of soda and chugged it down in one gulp, holding in the gas that's trying to make its way back out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jade… I tried looking for you during lunch Friday and I heard from Andre that you and Tori got hurt and had to leave early. I tried calling you but I kept getting your voicemail and Tori didn't answer, so I went to your house and no one was home. I figured you'd be with her but that's just weird, but I guess it was true! Then you call me to pick you and when I get to that store, you're standing there with your jacket open covering a naked Tori. So don't give me that bullshit and just tell me the truth!" Beck slams his hands down on the table in front of Jade causing her to flinch a little.

Jade rolls her eyes and lets out a loud sigh, she runs a hand through her hair and looks at Beck, "Fine, whatever. Yes, Tori and I got into a little accident Friday and we got a little hurt. I hit my head, she broke her wrist so we had to go to the hospital to get checked out. Her parents took us and then they insisted I stay with them to make sure I was ok, which I am by the way. I stayed at her place Friday night and we played some games, that's why you got that crabs call. I left her house this morning because, I just had to get out of there but I realized I lived too far to walk and called you. I bought some coffee and on my way out of the store, Tori crashed into me causing my coffee to spill on both of us and it was fucking hot and it burned. I had my stuff with me so I changed my shirt and lent her one to borrow and that's why she was 'naked'. Are you happy now?"

Jade gets up and walks into the living room, throwing herself on to the couch and turning on the TV. Beck follows her into the living room and sits on the opposite end of the couch, he turns and faces her with his mouth slightly agape.

"O-k… and why didn't you call me? I could have taken care of you." Jade eyes him from the corner of her eye and sees that he's pouting.

"Don't pout, Beck. You know that doesn't work on me and plus, my phone was dead… fuck. I left my charger at her house." Jade groans and runs her hand through her hair, "I'm tired, Beck."

He smiles softly at her and climbs behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and his head resting in her neck. He starts kissing her, placing little kisses up and down her neck and she tries to enjoy it but she just wants to be alone.

"Beck, I just want to be alone." She pulls away from him and gets up from the couch. She rubs the back of her neck and smiles apologetically at him, "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Tired, I know." He gets up and walks to the door, he opens it and turns to her before he leaves, "Call me, or whatever." He slams the door behind him and she falls back onto the couch.

She closes her eyes hoping to take a nap but is interrupted when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and sees that she got a text message from Tori. "Of course, Vega, of freaking course!"

She opens the message and reads it, _Jade you left your charger here. I just figured I'd let you know. –T _

She replies back, _Vega, I'm trying to sleep here. I'll pick it up later. –J,_ and puts her phone away.

Her phone vibrates again and she opens the new text, _oh sorry! But ok, I'll see you then I guess. –T _

_You know what, Vega. You can bring it to me, come around 6. I'll be here, now let me sleep. –J _

_Oh, ok… then. I will and have a nice nap. x –T _

Jade reads the message and rolls her eyes, she closes her phone and puts it down but she grabs it again and opens that message. She rereads it and notices the little _x_ that Tori put.

"Why did she put an _x_ for? What does that mean?" Jade racks her brain trying to remember what the x stood for, "Does that mean hug? Or… kiss? Why would she put that?"

She sighs loudly and puts her phone away. She is much too tired to worry about stupid little things like that; she's not even sure why she's worrying so much about it. She makes herself comfortable and closes her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Tori pulls up to Jade's house at exactly 6:00pm. She grabs the charger and gets out of the car, slowly walking up the driveway she notices that only Jade's car is there. She gets to the door and checks her phone for the time which is 6:03pm; she finally musters up enough courage and knocks on the door.<p>

When no one answers, she knocks again a little harder remembering that Jade was going to be taking a nap and is probably still asleep. With still no answer, she pulls out her phone and calls Jade. She can hear the phone ringing inside and then a loud thump and someone mumbling loudly.

"What!" Jade yells into the phone and Tori just chuckles.

"Hello to you too," Tori says with amusement in her voice, "I'm outside your door. I tried knocking but no one answered."

"Well, what are you doing here? Didn't I say I was sleeping?" She can hear Jade rummaging around inside the house and hear muttering profanities over the phone.

"Yeah, that was like 4 hours ago and you told me to stop by around this time to give you your phone charger. So open up the door, it's cold out here." Without saying anything Jade hangs up and Tori can hear her getting closer to the door.

Jade pulls the door open and rolls her eyes at an amused Tori, she moves aside and invites Tori in with a swipe of her arm. Tori walks inside and waits next to Jade as she closes the door and leads them into the living room.

"Here's your charger," Tori sticks her hand out waiting for Jade to take her charger, which she does rather roughly.

"Thanks. And you know, you can sit or whatever." Jade waves her hand out pointing at several seats in the room. Tori takes a seat next to Jade and she eyes her suspiciously, "I didn't mean the one right next to me."

Tori shrugs and sits back, folding her arms over her chest and staring out into the open room, "You should have stated that before you asked me to sit."

Jade growls but sits back as well. Neither of them move or talk, they just sit there in a slightly awkward silence.

Tori's heart is beating a little too fast for her liking and she can hear it in her ears, she chances a glance at Jade to make sure she can't hear her heart beating. Jade's eyes are drooping from the lack of sleep and Tori's body warms dangerously. She fidgets slightly and clears her throat to get Jade's attention. Jade slowly turns her head and looks at Tori with tired, frustrated eyes, "What?"

Tori feels her heart beat even faster and the butterflies in her stomach wreak havoc, she looks away from Jade and her hands play with the hem of her sweater. "Can you- uh, Do you think you can, uh-"

"Out with it, Vega."

Tori looks back at Jade and sighs, "Do you think you can, uhm, answer my question? From wh-when we were playing Truth or Dare…?"

Jade squints her eyes, trying to recall what question Tori was talking about even though she replayed the question over and over again in her head. "What was the question?" She looks at Tori, a slight smirk ghosting her lips and amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, uhm, it was- I asked, do you- you like me…" Tori drawls out the ending, her hands fidgeting and heart beating hard.

Jade breathes out through her nose and gets up, she sticks a hand out for Tori to grab and pulls her off the couch. She walks them to the front door and opens it. "Stand there," she says as she points to the door mat. Tori listens and stands there, confusion etched on her face.

"Ok, let's see. Do I like you?" Jade runs a hand through her hair and leans against the door. "What do you think?" She asks Tori curiously.

Taken aback, Tori shuffles her feet and takes a minute to think, "Well, I- I think you do but not a lot. I think you just, like, tolerate me… or something."

Tori studies Jade's face after she said that but Jade shows nothing, her face and eyes are blank. Jade nods her head and stares at Tori, mischief in her eyes. "Ok, well I don't hate you."

Jade closes the door until only her head is sticking out and Tori is still confused, "That doesn't really answer my question, though."

Jade smirks and stares straight into Tori's eyes, "Let's just say that I don't hate you but I don't exactly love you." Tori heats up and she's sure her face is bright red when she hears the word _love_ replaying in her head. Jade laughs and closes the door, leaving an overheating, flustering Tori standing there.

She stands for another 5 minutes before she finally walks back to her car. She's sitting in the driver's seat and holding the steering wheel tightly, she's replaying Jade's answer over and over trying to understand what it means.

She says Jade's words out loud, letting them roll off her tongue, "I don't hate you but I don't exactly love you." Her eyes widen in shock and she nearly swerves off the road, she quickly gains control of her car and pulls over. "I don't _exactly_ love you."

She lets the word roll around in her mouth and she wonders what _that_ means, "_Exactly._ Why did she say that? What does it mean?"

She calms herself down as best as she can and drives home. She runs up to her room and pulls out her phone, she sends a quick text to Andre asking him to come over.

_Andre come over, please. I need your help. –J _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **Oh look, an update! I have plenty of excuses but this one is true: I had the WORST writer's block ever.

Everything I wrote pissed me off and didn't flow. I was about to strangle myself, but I didn't. :-) I also update my tumblr, like, everyday so you can check there to see how I'm doing... haha!

Anyway, Tuesday came and that's Glee day! Which isn't as exciting as that exclamation point makes it. Anyway, I watched the episode and it made me so mad and upset that I had all of these feelings that I needed to let out and I wrote two other pieces and this! This just came flowing out, I was so happy.

So, I hope this is good enough of an update. (Ok, I know it's not but it's something, right? ...Right?)

Review, tell me if it sucks a lot or not that much. I'd appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori is pacing back and forth, practically pacing herself into a rut when she hears someone knocking loudly on her door. She pulls the door open with wide eyes and Andre is a bit taken aback by her frantic state, "Whoa, Tori. What's wrong?"

She walks back to the spot she was before and begins pacing again, she runs a shaky hand through her hair and lets out a struggled breath, "It's Jade, I—I think she said that sh-she, uh, loves me." She stops her pacing and turns to look at Andre with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Wh-what!" He throws his hands in the air and brings them down to his mouth, "What do you mean you think she loves you?"

She brings her hands to her eyes and roughly rubs at them, "Well, remember how we left school early Friday?" Andre nods his head quickly urging her to go on, "Ok, well she came home with me Friday and we stayed up all night. We played some games and the last one we played was Truth or Dare. It was her turn and she chose truth so I kind of asked her if she… you know, liked me."

Tori drops to the couch and buries her face into the cushions, she can't believe she's saying this out loud… and to Andre. He takes a seat next to her and softly shakes her shoulder, "Well what did she say? Did she even answer?" Tori grunts and shakes her head.

"No! Trina came down at that moment and interrupted us. I'm pretty sure was going to answer then too 'cause it looked like she was thinking." She sits up and rests her head on Andre's shoulder. He brings up one of his hands and softly rubs the top of her head.

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you that she hugged me after we sang together! But I'll you tell that later."

"Wait what?" Andre shakes his head trying to comprehend everything he's being told but he's failing, "Ok, well tell me what her answer was!"

Tori sits back on the couch and hugs a pillow tight to her chest, she takes in a big breath and lets it out slowly, "Ok, there's so much. So its morning and she was about to leave but my parents came down and started talking to us so she stayed a little longer. They left and she was about to leave but she stopped at the door and told me that she had a good time!" Tori looks at Andre with a big smile on her face, "She had a good time, with me!"

Andre laughs and shakes his head, his hair waving back and forth, "Awe, that's nice but get on with it! She's gone, then what?"

Tori glares at him playfully but continues on, "Right, ok. So she's gone and I'm bored. So I walk to that corner store not too far from my house and right when I enter, I crash into somebody causing them to spill their hot coffee on both of us! It was burning hot and we were both mumbling some bad words and stuff and when I looked up to apologize, there's Jade!"

Andre falls back next to Tori and starts laughing. He's clutching his stomach and rocking side-to-side and trying to catch his breath, "Are you for real?" He says in between laughs.

Tori groans and closes her eyes, "Yes!"

"Wow, girl. You two have, like, some sort of magnetic pull to each other, huh?" Andre is chuckling now as he gives Tori a sympathetic look, "Twice in a day, wow."

"I know! But get this, ok, she walks outside to where her bags are at and pulls out a shirt. She takes a quick look around and pulls off her shirt! In public, ok, like it's nothing." Tori sighs and a small smile forms on her lips as she remembers the view she had.

Andre looks at her suspiciously and smirks when he realizes that that smile on her lips is probably because she saw something she liked, "Why are you smiling? Were you watching her change, Tori? You pervert!" Tori's eyes widen and she roughly shakes her head no and Andre starts laughing again, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But go on!"

"Well! I asked her if she had an extra one I could borrow and she gave me one. I'm not as brave as her so I asked her if she could block people's view with her jacket and she did except she was facing me."

Andre's eyes widen and he looks at her with shock, "Wait, what? She was facing you? While you were gonna change?"

"Yes! She was like, _well you got to see me change it's only fair that I get to see you too, _or something like that." She looks at Andre and sees that he's still kind of in shock, "Right? Ok, so I took off my shirt –and I was shaking pretty badly because she was staring at me pretty hard – and I dropped the shirt she gave me. So I bent down to pick it up when someone honks causing me to head her in the stomach and pushing her back. Jade turns around to see who it was and I stand back up clutching the shirt to my chest."

"Who honked?" Andre asks curiously.

"Beck. She called Beck to pick her up and there he was looking at Jade and a half-naked me!" Tori groans and brings her hands to her face to cover the rising blush.

Andre pats her head sympathetically and then wraps his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small hug, "its ok, but do you think you can get to when Jade says she loves you?"

Tori playfully slaps his arm and settles herself, "Ok. So I changed, her and Beck left and I go home. I saw that she left her phone charger here so I texted her and she told me to bring it to her house at 6. So I go over at that time and she lets me in. We're sitting there, awkwardly, and I finally mustered up enough courage to ask her to answer my Truth or Dare question. I re-ask her the question and she stands up and walks me to the door. I'm standing outside and she asks me if I think she likes me, I tell her that I think she just tolerates me. She looks at me and smirks and says _Well I don't hate you_ and I was like that doesn't answer my question!"

Tori practically yells the last part and covers her face with a pillow, hiding the growing frustration.

"Out with it, Tori!" Andre yells back at her.

"She closes the door enough so only her head is sticking out and says _Let's just say that I don't hate you but I don't exactly love you._" Tori turns on Andre and grabs hold of his shoulders, shaking him roughly back and forth, "I don't hate you but I don't _exactly _love you!"

She groans loudly and grabs a fistful of her hair, tugging slightly, "What does that mean!"

"Wow," Andre whispers and he lets out a soft sigh. He stares at Tori and sees the emotions flicking across her eyes, he sees the way her forehead scrunches up and her eyebrows furrow together. He sees her chest heaving and her eyes glisten as tears form, he reaches for one of her hands and squeezes it. She turns to look at him and a single tears slides out, she quickly wipes at it and shakily sighs.

"What does that mean?" She whispers.

He squeezes her hand again and gives her a sad smile, "I don't know, Tori…"

They sit there in silence as they let everything that's been said sink in.

* * *

><p>Jade closes the door and stares it as she replays the answer she just told Tori, "I don't hate you but I don't exactly love you." She stands there for a few minutes before she loudly groans and walks back in to the living room.<p>

"I can't believe I just _said_ that! What was I thinking?" Jade falls back on to the couch and covers her face with a pillow and screams into it until her lungs and throat burn.

She keeps the pillow over her face and bites it, getting little pleasure from the pressure on her teeth and gums. She removes the pillow and throws it across the room, frustration and panic growing inside of her.

Jade's never been one to sulk and mull over feelings but she can't help to sink into her thoughts and it pisses her off. She gets up and connects her charger, plugging in her phone and quickly sends a text.

_Hey, can you come over? I need another pair of ears. – J _

A few minutes pass by and she receives a reply,_ I'm on my way. X_

…

20 minutes later and there's a knock at her door, she opens the door roughly and growls, "What took you so long?"

Cat smiles sheepishly and holds up a bag of food, "Sorry! I was hungry, but I brought you something too!"

Jade rolls her eyes and pulls Cat inside leading her to the dining room and pushing her into a seat. She grabs the bag of food and looks through it, picking out a chicken sandwich and some fries.

"So what's up?" Cat smiles and grabs her own food.

Jade sighs and looks up at the girl sitting in front of her, "Remember a couple of months ago I told you about these feelings I had for someone who wasn't Beck?"

Confused, Cat stares at Jade as she tries to remember who she was talking about, when realization dawns on her. "Tori? What about her?"

Jade looks around, making sure no one was around, and looks back at Cat, "Well… I kind of – I think, in a way – told her that I, uh, that I love her…?"

This is the second time in their entire friendship where Jade has ever showed fear, hesitation, and uncertainty about anything or anyone and this shocks Cat. "What do you mean you told her that you love her?"

Jade goes and tells her about their night together, about singing together and the hug, about the incident at the store and what she felt when Tori came over a little earlier to drop off her charger. She tells her how Tori re-asked her the question and how she answered.

Cat's eyes widen and she brings a hand to her mouth. "You didn't! Those were your _exact_ words?"

Jade drops her head letting her hair fall and cover her face, to hide the blush. "I did… I said, I don't hate you but I don't exactly love you, and I closed the door."

She groans and falls back, turning away from Cat and to hide her embarrassment. Cat rubs her back softly and tries to repress the nervous laugh making its way up.

"It's okay, Jade. Maybe she didn't notice?" She says.

"No, no. Its Tori, Cat! She hears everything!" She can't believe this is happening to her.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Cat suggests.

"NO!" Jade yells, turning to face Cat, "No! Then she'll know something is up… or more up."

"What about Andre? He's Tori's best friend. She probably talked to him."

Jade thinks about it for a moment and then nods, "Only if you can bring it up without being suspicious. Or you know what, bring Tori up and ask about her and stuff."

Cat nods and stands up, heading toward the door, "Ok and don't worry, Jade. I got this." She smiles and opens the door, "Well, I got to go. We have family therapy for my brother. Talk to you later!"

She's gone and Jade is alone and she can't help but worry that this might be a huge mistake… but she hopes that it works out in her favor.

* * *

><p>Cat walks about a block away from Jade's house before she pulls out her phone. She checks the new text message from Andre and reads it.<p>

_Just finished with Tori. She's a mess! How'd it go with Jade? – A_

_She's not doing so well either but I don't think she's so much in denial now. - C_

_Haha! Alright, so are we gonna do this? Like, for real? – A_

_Hehe, yes! It's obvious they want this and now that Jade's feelings are out in the open, sort of, we just have to get Tori on board. Do you think she'll come clean? – C_

_Oh yeah, you should have seen her! We just have to figure out a way to confess her feelings. Any ideas? – A_

_I'll think of something! But I gotta go, family therapy! I'll talk to you later, bye! – C_

And with that, Operation: Get Tori to confess her feelings for Jade and then get them to go out with each other, also known as O: GTTCHFFJATGTTGOWEO, is set into action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for this! I just started writing and this is what happened. I kind of like it tho? So... I don't know.

I'm not sure where I'm going with this, my mind has a mind of it's own.

OK, sooo... review! Tell me what's up or what's not up, I don't know.

Whatever floats your boat. :-)

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

It's Monday morning and Cat arrives at school earlier than usual to meet up with Andre so they can work on O: GTTCHFFJATGTTGOWEO. She walks to her locker and spins in her combo, when she opens it a folded piece of paper falls out. On the front it says _OPEN ME_ in big, black letters, so she opens it and laughs at what's written.

_Cat! Meet me in the Black Box. Jade is here early and she's like, in a really bad mood so… get over here before she finds me! –Andre _

She stuffs her locker with her stuff and hurries down the hallway; as soon as she rounds the corner she crashes into another body and sends them both flying backwards. They land with a grunt and a few mumbled words, Cat rubbing the back of her head and her eyes tightly shut.

"Ow, crap. Seriously?" says the other person, rubbing their behind.

Recognizing the voice, Cat opens one eye and squeals out, "Tori! I'm so sorry!" She crawls over to Tori and softly rubs her thigh, "I didn't see you. What are you doing here so early?"

Tori moans out in pain and winces when she runs her hand over a bump on her lower back, "Caaattt, why were you in such a hurry for?"

Cat softly laughs and shakes her, "Oh, I was just going to go meet An- I mean, someone. Anyway! I have to go, talk to you later!" She pats Tori on the head and runs off to the Black Box.

Tori sits on the floor for a few more minutes before she gets up and heads to the bathroom. The school is empty and she's still not sure why Cat was there so early when the red-headed girl usually arrives 5 minutes before class starts but she ignores her curiosity and pushes through the bathroom door. And as soon she pushes through the door, she crashes into another person.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Tori growls as back crashes back against the wall. The other person grunts and tries to catch their balance as they crash back into a bathroom stall wall.

"Are _you_ kidding _me_, Vega? You have seriously got to stop doing that before I cut off your legs!" Jade growls out as she rubs the back of her head, "You're going to give me another fucking concussion!"

"Jade?" Tori opens her eyes and sees a scowling Jade standing in front her rubbing the back of her head and grimacing from the pain. "What are _you_ doing here so early? Cat is here early too and we had an accident out in th-"

"Vega, stop talking. I have a fucking headache." Jade rubs her temples and walks over to the sink, splashing water on her face trying to cool herself down.

"Wait, did you say Cat's here?"

Tori stares at her curiously and nods her head, "Yeah, she said she was going to meet someone here."

Jade's eyes dart around the bathroom before they land on Tori, a slow, small smile forms on her lips and she chuckles, "Hey, you got a sick bump forming on your forehead."

Tori walks over to the sinks and looks at herself in the mirror, she gasps and brings a hand up to touch it. She slowly runs her fingers over it and winces at the slightest touch, "No, this is going to get huge!"

The bathroom falls quiet and neither of them make a move to talk. Tori is still staring at herself in the mirror, frowning at the growing bump on her forehead and Jade stares at her through the mirror. Tori meets Jade's gaze through the mirror and stops touching the bump, she softly smiles and nods her head toward the door. "Come with me to the nurse's for some ice?"

Jade raises an eyebrow and carefully thinks about her answer. Her body is already feeling too much from just being alone with Tori and she's not sure if she could handle being with Tori any longer but against her better judgment, she nods her head. "Sure."

"So what are you doing here so early?" Tori asks as they walk to the nurse's office.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jade glances at her through the corner of her eye, her fingers dragging along the passing lockers.

Tori laughs and looks at Jade, another smile forming on her lips. That's been happening lately, every time she looks, thinks, sees her a stupid smile forms without her consent. "I didn't feel like waiting for Trina, so I got a ride from my mom. You?"

"Beck's usually my ride but he's going to be in Canada for a few months so I came here." Jade shrugs like it means nothing and shows no emotion at Beck being gone and Tori stares at her, confused. "Well, we're here. Go get your ice."

Jade sits on one of the steps of the stairs outside the nurse's office while Tori's inside getting some ice. She sees a flash of red hair down the hall and quickly gets up and follows her.

"Cat! Wait up!" She runs down the hallway and grabs Cat's wrist before she could get away, "Hey, did you talk to An-"

"Oh hey, Jade." She jumps back and grabs her chest; she turns around and sees Andre smiling at her.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

Andre laughs and gives her an apologetic smile, "Sorry. So what are you doing here so early? Where's Beck?"

Calming herself down, she opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Tori calling out her name, "Jade! Jade, where are you?"

They all turn and see Tori making her way toward them, a smile on her face and a bag of ice on her forehead. Andre and Cat look at Tori with confused expressions wondering why she has an ice bag on her head. Cat glances at Jade and smirks when she sees her smiling, she nudges Andre and nods her head toward Jade. He smirks also but it grows bigger when he looks at Tori and sees a matching smile.

"Hey Tor, what happened to your head?"

Tori slowly pulls her gaze away from Jade and frowns at Andre, "I got in a couple of accidents this morning and my head took its toll."

He laughs hard and shakes his head, pulling her into a quick hug. "Girl, you are the biggest klutz."

She glares at him but starts laughing too because she knows it's the truth, "I know."

Cat nudges Jade's shoulder and flashes her a quick smile before turning to the other, "Hey, let's go get some breakfast! We still have about an hour before class starts."

They all nod in agreement and head out into the parking lot, climbing into Andre's car since he's the only one who brought one.

* * *

><p>They arrive back at school about 5 minutes before class starts and Tori and Andre leave Cat and Jade since their classes are right next to each other. Cat and Jade walk to their lockers that are right next to each other and grab their stuff. They walk to class silently and take their seats, Cat leans over to Jade's desk and loudly whispers, "I talked to Andre this morning."<p>

Jade's eyes widen and she nods her head, "What'd he say?"

A small smirk forms on Cat's lip and Jade's heart picks up. If Cat is smirking, it has to be a good thing, right? She wipes her clammy hands against her pants and licks her lips. She looks back at Cat and conveys through her eyes that she wants Cat to go on.

Cat leans in a little more – she might as well be sitting on Jade's desk – and wags her finger to bring Jade closer so that Cat can whisper in her ear.

"It's a go."

She pulls back and sits straight in her desk, staring straight ahead at the teacher and begins taking notes. Jade is left in the same position with confusion etched all over her face. She finally sits back and turns to face Cat with her mouth open.

"What does that fucking mean?" She loudly growls, forgetting that they're still in class.

Cat just sits back, letting a small smirk grace her lips while Jade quickly waves off the teacher and stares at her. The students around them are staring curiously at the two girls and Jade can feel herself about to explode if she doesn't get any answers. She stands up and grabs her bag and on her way out, she grabs Cat by the wrist and pulls her out.

"Ok, Cat. Now I'm serious," Jade is lowly growling, threatening-like, and slowly walking forward causing Cat to back up until her back hits the lockers, "Tell me what that means or I swear to God, I'll hu-"

"Hey guys… What's going on here?"

Cat yelps and quickly escapes from Jade, running behind Tori and holding onto her body. Confused, Tori pats Cat's on her waist and glares at Jade, trying to convey through her eyes what had happened. Jade just rolls her eyes and walks away, growling and mumbling under her breath.

"Jade, wait up!" Tori runs up to Jade and stares back at Cat, who looks lost and scared. "What was that all about? Why was Cat so scared?"

She slowly comes to a stop, breathing in and breathing out while trying to calm down her beating heart from being so close to Tori. She flinches and stiffens when she feels a warm hand on her back, slowly rubbing small circles which is trying to help her calm down but instead is just causing her to feel dizzy.

"TORI! Stop, _stop_." Tori pulls her hand away quickly and takes a few steps back, giving Jade room to breathe.

She's breathing fast and it's hard to catch her breath, her head is reeling and her eyes are blurring and everything around her is fading. She's sweating and shaking and it feels like she's dying. She reaches out her hand, to grab something, anything, and finds someone's arm. She holds on tight and brings them closer, holding them as her world blacks out.

X

She tries opening her eyes but quickly squeezes them shut when a bright light nearly blinds her. She can hear faint voices around her and she doesn't recognize either of them. She pats around her, trying to feel for something or someone and grabs hold of someone's arm. The voices around her are becoming clearer and she can feel someone running their hand through her hair.

"What happened?" She barely whispers.

The hand in her hair starts massaging her scalp and she can't help but moan at the sensation. The hand stills briefly but continues massaging.

"You're in the nurse's office." Jade recognizes the voice above her and she slightly groans.

"Vega?" Tori giggles and Jade rolls her eyes, even though they're closed. "Well, what happened?"

"You had an anxiety attack." Tori says softly, still massaging Jade's scalp. "A pretty bad one, too."

Jade opens her eyes slowly and she stares at Tori, "An anxiety attack? What the fuck. It felt like I was dying!"

Tori softly laughs and stills her hand, she looks down at Jade and flashes her a small smile, "Yeah, I bet. They usually feel like that."

They stare at each other for what feels like forever, neither of them moving or speaking. The smile on Tori's face grows softer and sweeter, more kind and caring and Jade mimics that, though her smile is shyer. Tori runs her hand through Jade's hair again which causes Jade's eyes to flutter and when she opens them again she can see Tori leaning down slowly.

Her heart is beating like crazy again and her breathing hitches in her throat and as Tori gets closer, her eyes lower and lower until…

"Hey Tori, how is she?" The school nurse walks in.

Tori sits back and blushes furiously, trying to hide her face in the inside of her jacket and faking a slight cough. "Uhm, sh-she's good. I-I think, uh, she woke up." She stutters out.

"Great. Hey Jade, how are you feeling?" The nurse walks up to them and places the back of her hand to Jade's forehead. She jerks her head away and awkwardly smiles at her.

"I'm- alright, I guess."

"That's good. Well, I called your mom to come pick you up but she's stuck in a meeting. So, do you have anyone else who can take you home? Or…" The nurse trails off and gives Jade an apologetic look.

Jade just rolls her eyes and gets up, freezing midway when she realized that she had been laying on Tori's lap the entire time. She shakes her head and jumps off the bed, "No, I'm fine. I can drive home myself."

She grabs her stuff and waves off the nurse and gives Tori a look that she's not sure what she's trying to convey with it. As soon as she rounds the corner, she stops, takes in a big breath and closes her eyes. She holds her breath for as long as she can and lets it out, reveling in the dizziness that takes over. She's about to leave when she hears feet shuffling behind her.

"Jade?" She turns around and is met with Tori, her head downcast.

"What, Tori? I'm tired." Jade rubs at her temples, her eyes showing that she's tired.

"I- uh, I- think we should talk." Tori rubs the back of her head and smiles sheepishly.

"Vega… I ca- I can't. No- not now, at least." She can't bring her eyes to meet Tori's so she stares at her feet, glancing up when she hears Tori sigh.

"Ok. When do you think we can?" She's fidgeting, moving back and forth from playing with the hem of her shirt to rubbing her fingers. "I'm just really confused, Jade…" She says when she gets no answer from Jade.

Jade sighs loudly and takes a step closer to Tori, "Look, Tori…" She takes another step closer and grabs Tori's hand. She feels Tori's hand shake in hers', she looks up and relief fills her when she sees that she's not the only one who is afraid.

"I don't like this. I don't like feeling like this, I don't like having to deal with this. I don't like any of it…" She's playing with Tori's hand and she likes how soft they are, they're not rough like Beck's. "But I _like_ you… and it scares the shit out of me."

_She likes me?_ Tori thinks, her heart beating irregularly. She looks at Jade with shock and with something like, like happiness? Is she happy that Jade likes her? She should be because she likes her too. She likes her a lot and it scares her too.

"Jade…" She pulls Jade closer to her, until their bodies are only several inches apart. She swipes her thumb back and forth against the back of Jade's hand and stills when Jade grips her hand.

She's never seen Jade so vulnerable before, so afraid and it makes her feel conflicted. She's happy, in a way, that Jade is showing her this side of her but she's sad that she's seeing it, that Jade isn't her usual confident self.

"I like you too, Jade… I like you so much, I just- I don't know what to do anymore." Tori places her other hand on Jade's waist, gripping tightly and bringing her in, closing the rest of the gap between them.

Jade can feel Tori's breath on her lips and she shivers, wishing she would let go and that she wouldn't. Her heart is beating, beating, beating too fast, too hard and her head is spinning. Everything around them is blackening, everything is going dark and it's just the two of them standing in the hallway. Tori is leaning in closer and they're sharing air, sharing each other's breath.

Her eyes flutter shut and her hands are pulling at the edges of her pockets, she's not sure if she should place them on Tori's waist or not. Everything stops – her heart, her breathing, her mind, time – when she feels lips on her own. Soft, wet, plump lips are on hers and everything is spinning. After what seems like forever, she finally places her hands on Tori's waist and leans in closer, kissing back.

Tori sighs into the kiss when she feels Jade kissing her back and she smiles when she hears Jade sigh as well. She parts her lips slightly and licks Jade's bottom lip, which causes her to moan a little and she freezes. Her eyes open wide and she pulls away from Tori, she walks backward until her back hits the lockers and she jumps at the contact.

Jade brings up a shaky hand and softly touch her still tingling lips, her eyes widening when she realizes that they were just kissing. Her eyes are darting all around the room and she shakes her head in disbelief. Tori is just standing there in shock. She can't believe that she just did that, that she just kissed Jade, in public – even though no one was around – and at school.

She takes a step closer to Jade but she sticks out her hand, stopping Tori in her tracks. "Don't Tori, don't. Just, please. Stop."

"Jade, I am _so_ sorry. I- I didn't mean- I'm _sorry_." Tori softly says, she drops her head, not sure what else she can do.

All Jade can do is shake her head, so she leaves, she grabs her bag and runs down the hall when she feels anxiety building within her. She can hear her name being called from behind but she doesn't dare turn around. She runs until she's outside, until she can breathe fresh air and her world around her isn't darkening.

She runs to her car and she gets in, she locks her doors and drops her head to the steering wheel. She grips the wheel so tight that her knuckles turn white and when she lets go they turn pink and stay that color for a while.

She searches for her phone everywhere but she can't find it, then she remembers that she left it in her locker. She groans and pulls out of the parking lot, driving around until it's dark, until she can finally breathe semi-normal again.

She parks her car in the drive-way noticing that her mom isn't home yet and walks up to the front door. There's a folded white piece of paper taped to her door and she sees her name on it written in really clear cursive. She traces her name with her finger and sighs knowing who it's from already.

Her house is dark and cold when she enters but she doesn't bother turning on any lights as she heads upstairs to her room. She drops her stuff at her door and walks over to her bed, dropping on it with a loud thump.

The folded paper is still in her hand and it feels like it's burning through her skin, heating her blood and burning the rest of her body as her blood courses through her. She holds the folded paper above her and her eyebrows burrow, "Why?"

She sits up and opens the paper, it's written with a purple pen in clear handwriting and she drags her finger across the words.

_Jade_

_Are you okay? I'm so sorry, so so so _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me. I told myself that I wouldn't do that, that I wouldn't act out on these… feelings. _

_All I heard when you were talking was that you like me and everything else blanked out. _

_I don't regret kissing you though. I don't. But I am sorry that I did so without taking your feelings and stuff into consideration. _

_And I think we need to talk. We need to, we need to fix this. _

_Call me. Or text me, you can even write a letter._

_I don't care, just as long as we talk._

_-Tori_

Jade re-reads the letter several more times before she falls back and yells. She yells until she can't anymore, until her throat dry and sore.

She moves up to where her pillows are at and buries her face in them. She lies there until sleep comes and takes her. That night she'll dream of that kiss, of how good she felt before reality came crashing down on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it? I hope so! I don't remember what I wrote so I hope it's okay, haha.

My thumb is really cold and it's turning purple... that's not good, right?

Thanksgiving is Thursday! I hope you all have a happy one!

The next update will be after Thursday, or whenever I get to it. :-)

Review or not. You know, whatever tickles your pickle. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _

"What the hell is that noise?" Jade yelled from under her pillows.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"Are you kidding me?" Jade roughly pulls off her blankets and throws her pillows on the floor as she pushes off her bed and goes to her phone. She turns it on and grunts loudly when she sees the time, "It's 6 in the fucking morning!"

She makes her way out of her room and down the stairs grumbling to herself about how rude and inconsiderate people are. How dare they wake her from her precious sleep and then bang on her door like they're trying to escape zombies.

She glares at the door from down the hallway and the entire way until she's in front of it and then she yanks it open and yells, "WHAT!"

Tori stumbles back from the force of Jade's voice and weakly smiles at her when she sees that Jade is actually really mad. "J-Jade, hi."

"Are you kidding me, Vega? It's 6 in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Jade takes a deep breath to calm down but it doesn't really work so she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I, uh – Good morning?" Tori scratches the back of her head and looks down, trying her best to avoid Jade's angry glare. She scuffs her shoe on the step in front of her and her hands fidget while she waits for a retort from Jade but when she gets nothing, she looks up and sees that she's not there and the door is left wide open.

She carefully steps inside the house and softly closes the door behind her. Her mouth falls open when she takes in everything around her. The walls are a soft grey color and there are famous paintings hanging on the walls between beautifully styled frames and a giant mirror. She walks further in the house and she finds herself in a big room – a den with a fireplace – and she sees Jade sitting in a comfortable looking chair. Her eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling slowly, steadily and there's a small smile on her face. She's not sure if she should wake her because of what she just witnessed so instead she sits on the chair across from Jade and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Tori shoots up from the chair with her eyes wide open and her hand clutching at her shirt. She looks around her with a frown and her heart beating fast because she doesn't remember where she's at.

"Hello?" She slowly walks to where a noise is coming from and she instantly calms down when she sees Jade going through some drawers, obviously looking for something.

"Jade?" Jade stops what she's doing and turns around to face Tori, a small smirk forms when she notices how tousled Tori's hair looks.

"You're awake." Jade states as she turns back to the drawers and continues searching for whatever it is she's looking for.

"Yeah, what are you looking for?" Tori walks up next to Jade and looks down into the drawers she's searching in.

Jade ignores her and closes the drawers, she walks across the room and searches through the cabinets pushing around the boxes of cereal and other boxed foods. She's not even sure what she's looking for – she's really just pretending to look for something so she doesn't have to talk to Tori – but she leaves the room when she feels Tori walk up behind her.

"Jade, are you just going to ignore me?" She heads into another room and Tori reluctantly follows her, not sure if she should stay or just go to school.

Jade's in a study now, most likely her father's, and she's sitting at his desk, playing – she's fidgeting – with a pen. She can feel Tori's on her and it's making her heart pound and her stomach flip-flop. The air in the room is extremely tense that it's difficult for her to breathe. She hates feeling like this, so helpless and anxious, that it's making her feel insane.

Tori sighs and looks up at Jade, she smiles a sad, small smile at how nervous Jade looks and she shakes her head to rid the thoughts of how she just wants to go up to her and hug her. She looks at the clock on the wall and notices that they have 10 minutes until class starts and that they were obviously going to be late. She checks her phone when it vibrates and laughs at how many text messages she has from Andre, Cat, and Beck. She puts her phone away without checking them because she already knows what they all say.

She decides the leave but before she does, she clears her throat and smiles at Jade. "Well, I'm going to go now. School awaits," she laughs softly to ease the tension but it just makes it more awkward. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you... later?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it does and she hates how it makes her sound hopeful.

Jade nods and holds her breath until she hears the front door close loudly behind Tori. She groans loudly and drops her head on the desk and grunts as pain shoots through her. She wanted to talk to Tori, she wanted to figure everything out because she can't handle how crazy these feelings are making her, but mostly, she just wanted to kiss Tori. She wanted to feel those warm wet lips on her own again and the feel of Tori against her. But she didn't trust herself, she didn't trust her voice or her heart or even her mind.

She leaves her dad's study and heads back to her room to go back to sleep, she can't handle school or Tori's hopeful eyes watching her all day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tori, where were you all morning? I sent you like 5 texts." Andre is next to her at her locker and she laughs nervously.<p>

"I, uh, I just got caught up with some stuff at home, sorry." She smiles and points her toward the door, "Lunch?"

They walk outside, grab their lunch and head to their usual lunch table where Cat and Robbie were already seated.

"Heeeeyyy Toriiiii!" Cat greets her when she takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Cat."

"Where were you this morning? We all sent you, like, hundreds of texts!"

Tori laughs at Cat's eccentric ways and takes drink of her water before she replies, "I was busy at ho-"

"Hey, where's Jade?" Cat interrupts.

Tori tenses and then coughs when she sees that everybody is staring at her, expectantly. "I- I don't know. I- uhm, I saw her- I mean, I... don't know." She ducks her head to hide her blushing face.

Cat smirks at Andre and he smirks back at her and they laugh when they notice Robbie's confused expression. Andre shrugs his shoulders at Robbie's "what's-going-on" look and clears his throat, getting Tori's attention.

"That's weird. Beck said that Jade hates being home alone, especially during the day."

"Oh," was all Tori could say and Andre and Cat smirk at her.

"What's going on?" Robbie asks after a few minutes of silence. Everybody looks at him like he's grown a second head and he just gets more confused. If he couldn't figure it out himself then he doesn't deserve to know.

"Okay..." He drawls out when no one answers him.

"I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Tori says as she gets up and waves to her friends.

She enters the bathroom and pulls out her phone to send a text to Jade but she hesitates.

"I should send her a text to see if she's alright... right?" She asks herself aloud.

"No, no. She probably wouldn't even answer."

"But I really want to talk to her." She's pacing back and forth across the bathroom as she has this external battle.

"But she doesn't want to talk to me or she would have already."

"But she looked really nervous when I was at her house this morning."

"She would have kicked me out if she didn't want me there, right?

"Right! She probably did want to talk but probably didn't know how to."

"I should have just came out with it. I should have just asked her what she felt."

"I totally should have!"

She freezes in her spot when she hears the sink down from her turn on. She slowly turns her head and blushes furiously when she sees Cat washing her hands and smirking.

"Hey... Cat." Tori pretends to wash her hands to distract herself and she's praying that Cat did not just hear her outward thinking.

"Hey Tori, were you practicing a script or something?" She can practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Uh, you heard that? ...Like, all of that?" God, she's really hoping and praying that she didn't.

"I heard enough." Cat is standing next to her now and she places a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

"Don't worry, Tori. She might hate me for saying this or I don't know, maybe she'll thank me, but she likes you too." Tori's eyes widen at Cat's confession and her whole body tingles, "She's just afraid."

Tori gulps loudly and her eyes shoot across the room, she's relieved that Jade feels the same but now she feels even more anxious. "Afraid? A- afraid of what?"

"Her feelings... and maybe, you." Cat wraps an arm around her waist and rests her head against Tori's shoulder. Tori relaxes into Cat's hold and sighs.

"Of me? Why me?" Tori wraps her arm across Cat's shoulders and rests her head against Cat's.

"I really don't know. Maybe because she's 'hated' you since the beginning and she's realizing that all that 'hate' was just her in denial and projecting that." Cat put air-quotes around the word hate and she shrugged as if what just came out of her mouth was nonsense.

"That... actually makes sense." Tori turns into Cat and hugs her tightly. She pulls back until she can see Cat and smiles sadly, "What do I do, Cat?"

Cat moves her hands to Tori's shoulders and rubs up and down, "Talk to her."

"I tried! Twice actually!" Tori groans. "I don't know _how_ to, though. I just get really scared and nervous when I'm around her."

"Aww! That's so cute, Tori!" She brings Tori into another hug and softly laughs, "Don't worry, though. She'll come around, just give her some time."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Cat." She hugs Cat tighter and kisses the top of her head. "I think we missed our class."

"Yeah, I guess we did." They pull apart and walk out of the bathroom. Before they head in opposite directions, Cat grabs a hold of Tori's hand and stops her.

"Are you going to see her after school?"

Tori thinks about it for a minute then nods her head, "Yeah, I think so. Hopefully I'll be able to talk this time."

Cat smiles at her and tilts her head, "You can do it. Good luck."

She walks away leaving Tori standing there in her own thoughts and she's brought back to reality when the school bell rings.

* * *

><p><em>RING, RING, RING!<em>

Jade drags her eyes away from the ceiling she's been staring at for the past half hour and looks at her phone. She can't exactly who's calling and she doesn't really care.

_RING, RING, RING!_

She slowly reaches out for her phone and picks it up, her heart smiling but her mouth scowling. She hits the answer button and brings the phone up to her ear but she doesn't say anything.

"Hello? ...Jade?" The sound of Tori's face flows through her phone and brings noise into Jade's otherwise completely silent room. Jade exhales softly, hoping Tori heard so she knows that she's there.

"Jade, I heard you breathe. Are you going to say anything?"

She thinks about it for a minute. Should she talk? Does she even want to talk? She does but she doesn't trust herself, her voice. She's afraid it'll betray her by showing how scared she is and how much she likes Tori and wants to talk to her.

"Just talk, Vega." She decides on that and only that. She figures that once she hears Tori's side, she'll then know what to say.

"Uhm, ok... Jade, I guess I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown up to your house this morning uninvited." Tori goes quiet but then she laughs awkwardly, "And I'm sorry for waking you up. I should have known better."

Jade wants to laugh at how awkward Tori is but she suppresses it and coughs instead. The line is quiet again and it's making her heart beat fast and she wonders if Tori is feeling the same way. She's about to say something but Tori beats her to it.

"Jade. I, uhm, I reall-"

"Come over."

"Wait, what?"

Jade dropped her phone, her whole body tensed after she said that. Why did she say that? She wasn't even thinking, it just came out. She can hear Tori calling out her name and she quickly picks up her phone before the little confidence she has left vanishes.

"You heard me, Vega. I'll be here, come when you can." And with that, she ends the call and falls backwards onto her bed.

"Shit, I should have told her a time." Jade mumbles out into her room.

The day had gone by extremely slowly and all she did was walk around her house, lie in bed, and go on the internet but everything she did was also occupied with thoughts of Tori. Thoughts of Tori's stupid smile, stupid soft hair, stupid shining brown eyes, stupid laugh and voice that consumes her, just her stupid everything. No matter what she did, she just couldn't get rid of her – not like she wanted to anyway but she won't admit to that.

Jade gets up and walks to her bathroom to freshen up a bit and she groans when she sees that she's slightly smiling. She brushes her hair out and brushes her teeth and heads downstairs. She heads to the living area, plops down on the couch, and idly watches whatever is on TV.

A couple hours later the doorbell rings and her heart stops. She takes a few deep breaths as she heads to the front door, to meet Tori. Her hand is on the doorbell and her hand is slightly shaking and before she can talk herself out of it, she opens the door.

Tori is standing with her hands behind her back and her head slightly downcast but she looks up at Jade through her lashes and shyly smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jade barely whispers. She clears her throat and steps to the side, "Uh, come in."

Tori walks passed her, her hand grazing against Jade's and the small contact sends a heated shock through the both of them. They both shiver and laugh awkwardly.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've never been good at commitment, hahaha.

Sorry it took me so long! I mean, Thanksgiving came and gone, I've been in a depressed funk but I pushed that aside, and excuses... lol.

I think there might be a few chapters left after this, I'm really trying to end this but I'm so slow at progression! RIGHT?

I'm just going to write one-shots from now on, haha! I can't really deal with writing multi-chapter fics.

ANYWAY! Review? Tell me to throw this story away, tell me if you liked it or not, tell me to stop reading other fics and finish this one. :-)

Thanks! OH AND I KNOW I'M LATE BUT HOW ABOUT THAT NEW VICTORIOUS? A CHRISTMAS TORI! TALK ABOUT SOME GOOD JORI. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Jade quickly shakes her head and clears her throat before walking quickly ahead of Tori and leading the way to the den. Neither said anything the walk there and when they entered the den, Tori loudly gasped and her eyes widened. From the parts of the house she'd seen in the morning, they felt cold and un-home like. But the den is warmly colored with reds, oranges, and yellows, the fireplace is lit, there's paintings of flowers and one of a family hanging around the walls. In the middle of the room, there are two sets of couches facing each other with a coffee table in between and several single seats around.

Tori noticed several bookcases on the other side of the room and she walked slowly toward them, her hand dragging across the back of a couch. She could feel Jade's eyes on her, watching her every move and it sent shocks of excitement and nervousness through her. She felt the spine of each book she came across and laughed at some of the titles, but she's mostly confused since she had never heard of most of them.

"This is quite the collection. Any of them yours?" Tori broke the silence and turned to look at Jade. There's a blank expression on her face but Tori can see emotions flicking through her eyes. She fakes a cough and it breaks Jade out of her mind.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tori's taken aback but she slowly nods her head.

"Uh, yeah. Some water, please." and Jade's quickly out of the room.

She really wished that it wouldn't be this awkward but she's not exactly sure why she thought it wouldn't be. They were never good and comfortable around each other, especially when it was just the both of them.

Tori lightly laughs and turns back to one of the bookcases. She scans through the books again, hoping one of them will catch her attention and then one does, _Keeping__ You __A __Secret_. She pulls the book out and stares at the cover, her brows furrow when she realizes that two girls graced the cover. She turns the book over to read what its about.

"_First __time__ I __saw__ her__ was__ through__ the__ mirror__ on__ my__ locker__ door.__ I'd__ kicked__ my __swim__ gear __on to__ the__ bottom__ shelf __and__ was__ reaching__ to__ the __top__ for__ my__ calc__ book__ when__ she__ opened__ her __locker across__ the __hall. __She__ has __a __streaked __blond __ponytail __dangling __out __the __back __of __her __baseball __cap..._

_We slammed our lockers in unison and turned. Her eyes met mine. "Hi," she said, smiling._

_My stomach fluttered. "Hi," I answered automatically. She was new. Had to be. I would've noticed her. _

_She sauntered away, but not before I caught a glimpse of her T-shirt. It said: IMRU?_

_Am I what?"_

Tori had read it aloud and when she finished, she was even more confused. "Am I what?" She asked herself aloud. Does this book belong to Jade? Should I ask if its hers? She thought to herself.

She hears someone clear their throat behind her and she jumps at the noise, startled. She turns around and sees Jade standing across from her smirking.

"Find something you like?" Jade asks, her eyes on the book in Tori's hand.

She looks down to her hand and laughs nervously, "Oh, uh, no. No, uhm, j- just looking." She clumsily puts the book back in its spot and makes a mental note to search the book online.

Jade watches her and though her mouth isn't smiling her eyes are, she stretches out her arm to Tori with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Here, your water."

Tori walks up to her and grabs the water bottle, she smiles, "Thanks."

She unscrews the cap and downs half the bottle of water yet her mouth still feels dry. They stand there awkwardly, both of them with their heads down and shifting from foot to foot.

"Uhm, so-"

"How about we-"

They both laugh, breaking some of the tension in the room and allowing them to breathe a little more freely.

"How about we sit?" Jade asks, pointing to the couches.

Tori nods and follows Jade, sitting on the couch across from Jade. Her hands are fidgeting in her lap knowing that they're going to start talking. Talking. Actually talking about their feelings.

She looks up from her lap and her eyes land on Jade. She's lying down, her legs up on the arm rest and her head resting against a pillow. Her eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling steadily, her hands are intertwined on top of her stomach and she can see a slight smile on her lips. She looks so peaceful, but then her eyes slowly flutter open and that sight makes Tori's insides flutter insanely.

Jade's head falls to the side, her eyes meeting Tori's and she blinks slowly.

"Stop staring at me." Tori blushes and drops her head to hide her reddening cheeks. She hears Jade laugh and she pouts which causes Jade to laugh even harder. She finally catches her breath and closes her eyes again.

"Talk." Is all Jade says and it causes Tori to freeze.

"Oh, oh okay. Uh- uhm, I- I- I don't know where to begin..." Tori stutters.

Jade groans, she inhales deeply through her nose and exhales through her mouth. "Do you like me?"

The question throws Tori off and she chokes on the water that she was drinking. She swallows it down painfully before she did a spit-take all over the coffee table and Jade.

"I, uhm, I- I can't do this." Tori says, standing up and running a hand through her hair. Her chest is tightening, her head is spinning and it's getting hard for her to breathe. Her vision is blurring and it's all going dark but then she feels a hand on her lower back and a hand on her shoulder.

"Tori, breathe slowly." The hand on her lower back starts moving in circles, comforting her. "Breathe in through your nose and then out of your mouth. It's going to be okay."

Tori listens to Jade talking into her ear and she can feel her body relaxing. She leans her head against Jade's shoulder and she feels something quickly tap the top of her head and it calms her down more knowing what it was.

"We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to..." Jade softly says, her hand moving from Tori's lower back to her waist.

She leans more into Jade's hold and sighs, "No, no. I want to. We need to." She feels Jade nod and they walk together back to the couch where Jade was laying on.

"Ok, do you want to go first? Or should I...?" The heat radiating off of Jade is burning Tori so she pulls away so she can cool down... and breathe. She sees the slight hurt on Jade's face and she smiles comfortingly.

"I can start off but I can't do anything coherently with you holding me..." Tori says trailing off and blushing.

Jade scrunches up her nose to hide her smile but fails and she laughs, nodding her head. "Ok, ok. Well, whenever you're ready."

Tori closes her eyes, trying to physically and mentally prepare herself for what she's about to endure. She's never really put herself out like this before. Sure, she's had boyfriends before and she's told them how she felt and everything but she didn't really like them as much as she likes Jade. She didn't think she could like someone this much, someone like Jade, especially so early in her life but she's always been one to follow her heart. Right now, her heart is beating like crazy and telling her to either get on with it or to run. She chooses the former.

Her eyes still closed, she speaks, "I- I like you, Jade." And after she says that, it's like a weight is lifted off her shoulders, off her mind, and especially off her heart. She feels lighter. She opens her eyes and glances at Jade who is staring at her with soft, scared eyes.

"I like you so much, Jade. I- it's driving me insane." They both laugh softly and Tori places her hand over Jade's.

"Tell me about it." Jade replies, flipping her hand over so that their hands are palm to palm. "I like you too, Tori. I like you a lot and it scares me..."

Tori slips her fingers through the spaces between Jade's and she gives it a quick squeeze. "Why does it scare you?"

She tries to pull her hand away but Tori tightens her grip. Jade looks down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Tori, looking into also scared eyes.

"I don't know. I guess 'cause I like you. You! _You,_of all people."

Tori's taken aback by Jade's answer and she pulls her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well sorry! I didn't mean to gross you out or anything!" She's about to stand but Jade's hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Tori, stop. I didn't mean it like _that_. Let me explain, _please_?" Hearing Jade say please is like a fish out of water surviving, it doesn't happen. So Tori stays seated and looks at Jade expectantly.

"Tori, I've only ever really liked one person and that person being Beck. I've been with him for two years now, before him I didn't care for people and, well, that's still the case. But with you- you came out of nowhere and you came with a storm. A storm of talent a-and beauty, a voice and a gorgeous body and you made me _feel_ things and I hadn't even met you yet." Jade stops to catch her breath and she glances at Tori whose mouth is wide open and it looks like she hasn't blinked since she started speaking.

Tori can't believe everything that came out of Jade. Her confession is what she always wanted to hear from someone and it's coming true and she's sure it made something in her brain short circuit. Before she can say anything, Jade continues.

"I don't even care that you're a girl, that's never been a problem with me. It's just the fact that you barged right into my life without any forewarning and took over my heart. So can you see why I'm scared? Can you see how it all happened so fast and now that this is happening, I-"

Jade's cut off by the lips on her cheek. They burn her skin and it's a glorious feeling. They weren't even on her lips but she felt more from that small contact than she has with any touch from Beck recently.

"Jade..." Tori whispers her name and it sends a shiver down Jade's spine. "I- I didn't know you felt this way. Never once, in the time that I've known you, would I have ever suspected for you to feel this way. It's kind of mind-boggling..."

They both laugh and Jade holds her hand out for Tori to hold, she does and Jade pulls their hands to her lap. "Mind-boggling, really?"

"Yes! Mind-boggling, okay? For lack of a better word." They both laugh again and then it's Tori's turn to speak.

"I wish I could say that I liked you since my first performance at Hollywood Arts but the only person I knew then was Andre... anyway!" Tori smirks at Jade slyly and Jade knocks her shoulder into Tori's. "I don't know, I guess you could say it all started with me trying to turn your hatred for me into like. I wanted you to like me so badly. You were always so mean to me and you shot me down whenever you could that it just spurred me on and made me try even harder. And it went from me just wanting your approval to wanting to be your friend to... wanting to be _more_."

They sit in silence, allowing what has been said to sink in and run it's way through their minds and hearts. After a few minutes, Tori breaks the silence.

"Oh and I don't care that you're a girl, either. I mean, feelings happen and well, I'm just scared because this is all so new to me and-"

This time she's cut off by Jade's lips, not on her cheek, but on her own. She's startled but she leans in a little, putting more pressure to the closed-mouth kiss.

Jade pulls back and smiles sheepishly at Tori. She grabs one of Tori's hands and brings it up to her mouth, placing a small kiss on each of her knuckles.

"We can't do more than that just yet, Tori."

Confused, she asks, "Why not?"

Jade laughs and kisses her hand again, "I'm still with Beck. I need to end it with him first. Even kissing your hand is making me feel guilty and I don't _ever_ feel guilty."

Tori smiles and nods her head, understanding that Jade's right and she should do that before they decide to go any further. Plus, they just sorted out their feelings and it's too soon to do anything... other than kissing, kissing those soft, pink lips. She shakes her head to push those thoughts away and sighs contently.

"I feel _so_ much better. Don't you?" Jade's eyes are closed but she nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Tori."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Tori asks, confused.

"Eh, for being there and pushing me to talk. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tori takes in what she says and she chuckles because it's true. If she wasn't so persistent, they wouldn't be here right now. They'd both be in their respective rooms wondering what the other was doing and drowning in their feelings.

"Well, you're welcome."

Jade leans her head against Tori's and they sit there, soaking each others presence in and reveling in the feel of the other. Their eyes slowly slide closed and everything around them and between them is calm and relaxed and they're heading into a comfortable sleep when Tori's ringing phone awakes them.

"Shoot, sorry!" She scrambles to her bag on the other couch and pulls out her phone.

"Hello? - Oh, is it that late? I'm sorry, I lost track of time. - Yes, I'll be home soon. - Sorry, ok. - Love you too, see you soon!"

She hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket. She picks up her bag and smiles sheepishly at Jade. Jade joins her and stands up, "Gotta go home?"

"Yeah, apparently it's 9pm and that's too late to be out on a school night." Tori smiles sadly and Jade laughs.

"It's okay. Come on, I'll walk you out." Jade leads and Tori follows, her eyes roaming across the walls as they walk outside to Tori's car.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Tori asks, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get all clingy on me just yet, Vega."

Tori laughs as she gets into her car and buckles her seat belt. She lowers her window and smiles up at Jade. "Thanks, Jade. Thanks for opening up and talking."

Jade pushes on her shoulder and scowls, "Get out of here, Vega."

Tori sees the amusement and playfulness in Jade's eyes so she fakes hurt and pouts, "I see how it is, West. I pour out my heart and soul and you just kick me to the curb."

They both laugh at their fake seriousness. Jade grabs Tori's hand and kisses the back of it before sending her on her way. "Go on, get."

Tori turns on her car and drives off, waving bye to Jade.

On her drive home, Tori thought of what had transpired back at the West house and it made her smile so big that she thought she might break her jaw. Never in a million years would she have thought that things would work this way and she's so glad they did.

She can't help but think of the future, of what will happen between them and if anything were to, if their friends would accept them. She knew Andre would since she went to him first, which reminds her that she needs to talk to him as soon as possible. He's going to flip when he hears of this news!

She parks her car in the driveway and makes her way inside and up to her room, a huge smile on her face the whole time and confused expressions on her parents on sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel so proud of myself right now!

**Jakari**: Hey, thanks for listening to my last AN. ;-) She did seem to like it right? Haha, I mean, I would too.

**Someone You Probably Dont Know:** It definitely was the best ep! I like all the Jori, it was nice. :-) And hey, look! I got to typin' and this came out! lol

**Allhallowsevebabe:** Yeah! I heard on tumblr about that upcoming ep! I'm quite excited for it! I wonder what it's going to be about!

**BrutalicTragedy:** HEY THERE! I really like your reviews, you make me laugh! :-D I HOPE THIS FILLS YOUR HEART WITH WARMNESS!

OK, so I ate earlier in the day and now I feel like I'm dying. I'm going to go, like, sleep or something and hopefully dream of the next chapter!

I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm pretty sure I do. :-)

Sooo, you all know the ordeal. I write and ask you to review with whether you liked it or not, or tell me about your day. I don't care, just review. :-D


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's lying on her bed with a big smile on her face and staring up at the ceiling thinking about Jade and everything that she confessed to her. It was a good day, better than she expected, and the only way it could have been better was if her and Jade were to _really_ kiss. An open mouth kiss, hot, warm, and wet and with tongue... She shakes her head and looks around to make sure no one can read her thoughts even though she was alone in her room. She closes her eyes and lets her mind drift far away where everything is good, where her and Jade are together and happy. But she's brought back to reality when a knock sounds at her door.

"Come in," she calls out, annoyed.

The door opens and she smiles widely, jumping from her bed and hugging her guest, "Andre!"

"Hey Tor, you seem happy." He smirks and she blushes.

"Uh, yeah," she laughs, "I kind of am."

"Let me guess... Jade confessed her feelings for you and it was more than you could ever imagine?"

She rolls her eyes but the smile on her face grows, "No... Oh my gosh, YES!" She sighs loudly and falls back on her bed, hugging herself.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what happened!" Andre exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

"Ok, well! I went to her house again after school and well, she was nervous, I could tell but I was really nervous too, so anyway, uhm." She quickly spits out.

Andre raises his hands and laughs, "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, muchacha. I don't understand a word coming out of you."

"Sorry! I'm just excited and I know I shouldn't because she could easily change her mind." She laughs sadly and shrugs her shoulders. Andre wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a side hug.

"Push those negative thoughts away, Tori. Now tell me what she said."

She gives him a small smile and nods her head, "Ok. Uhm, well like I said, I went to her place, we were both nervous, and I almost had a panic attack but she coaxed me out of it by holding me and whispering encouraging words into my ear..." Her whole face is red and Andre can't help but smile adoringly at her.

"After that, we sat down and held hands. I started out by saying that I really liked her and she agreed then took over. She told me that she only really liked Beck and when I came around I changed that. She told me I have a gorgeous body and that I'm really talented and that I made her feel things before we even met... It was just so nice to hear and it made me feel really good." She sighs happily and closes her eyes, she leans in closer to Andre and asks, "How about that, huh?"

"I'm so happy for you, Tori. I never thought Jade would open up like that especially to someone she supposedly hated and that made her feel that way, but I mean... It's always either the quiet ones or the really mean ones." They both laugh at that and then fall into a comfortable silence.

"You can't tell anyone, Andre. Okay?"

She feels him nod against her head, "I know, Tori."

* * *

><p>"Jade! Hi!" Cat squeals out causing Jade to pull the phone away from her ear.<p>

"Jesus, Cat. Dial it down a bit." Jade says, not meaning for it to come out as sharp as it did.

"Sorry!" Cat giggles, "So tell me! What happened with you and Tori?"

Jade can't help but smile and rolls her eyes at how giddy she feels, "Well, I told her I like her and she told me she likes me back."

She holds out her phone as Cat lets out a loud squeal and she laughs when she hears Cat's phone fall and the over-hyper, red-headed girl bounce around her room. After a minute of that, she finally picks up her phone and pants, "I wanna know what she said, Jade!"

Jade groans but Cat can hear the smile and amusement in it, "Fine, well. She said it all started with her trying to get me to like her but since I didn't, she just tried harder and well, her feelings grew from just wanting to be friends to more... So, you know."

Cat giggles into the phone and sighs happily, "Oh, Jade! This is so great! I am so happy for you! And for Tori!"

"Yeah..." Jade says softly and Cat can tell that something's wrong with Jade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cat asks, sadness in her voice.

Jade sighs and rubs at her temples, "Beck."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Is he still in Canada?"

"No. He texted me before I called you saying he's on his way back. So he should be back by tomorrow morning."

Cat frowns and her heart hurts for her friend, "Are you going to break up with him?"

"Well yeah, Cat!" Jade says a little harshly, "Sorry, I'm just... tired."

They're both silent, each thinking about what should be done and then Jade sighs, "He wants me to pick him up from the airport. I think I might bring it up then."

"Oh, Jade. I'm so sorry." Cat says, sadly. "I hope it goes well!"

"Ugh, yeah, me too. Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm tired as fuck." Jade says, tiredly.

"Jade! Don't curse!"

She laughs and apologizes, "Sorry."

"It's okay! Well, sleep well. And Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay. With Beck, Tori... everything. Good night." Cat says softly before hanging up the phone.

Jade tosses her phone aside and lies back, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. She turns off her lamp and covers her entire body with her blanket, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. It's only 10:00pm but she's so tired and tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

* * *

><p><em>RING, RING, RING!<em>

Jade groans and grunts as she reaches blindly around her bed for her phone but she can't find it.

_RING, RING, RING!_

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming." She groans and rubs at her eyes, trying to clear her vision. "And it better not be you, Vega."

She sees her phone at the foot of her bed and she crawls over to it, glaring at it as it rings again.

_RING, RI-_

"What!" She growls into the phone.

"Hey babe, good morning to you too." It's Beck. Her heart falls, kind of disappointed that it isn't Tori.

"Oh, hey Beck." She says a little sadly and she hopes he can't hear it.

"Don't sound too happy to hear from me!" He says sarcastically and laughing.

She laughs too but it's forced, "Sorry, but you know that I don't like to be woken up."

"I know and I'm sorry but I should be landing in about 30 minutes and I was just making sure you're still able to pick me up?" Crap, she forgot.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, uhm, thanks for reminding me." She really doesn't want to pick him up.

"You're welcome," She can hear a smile in his voice, "I'll see you soon, babe."

"Yeah, see you." And she hangs up. She falls back and covers her eyes with her arm, groaning in frustration and she's still tired as fuck.

She gets off her bed and picks up a pair of black jeans on her floor and puts them on, not caring if they're clean or not. She grabs a teal shirt off of her chair and puts it on, reaching for a brush and quickly combing her hair, freeing the tangles.

She grabs her keys, her wallet, a jacket and heads outside where it's raining and cold.

"What a perfect day," she grumbles.

She gets in her car, connects her iPod to her car dock, highers the volume 'til she can't hear anything else especially her thoughts and she lets the music consume her as she makes her way to the airport.

* * *

><p>Jade's sitting on a bench, against the window and near Beck's exit, with her eyes closed but they jolt open when she feels a body next to her. There's Beck, sitting next to her with messy hair, tired eyes and a warm smile.<p>

"Hey," he says softly, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She can't help but smile, "Hey."

They're just sitting there, staring at each other in a busy airport but they don't even notice everyone and everything around them. They're lost in their little world and it's comfortable but Jade looks away, knowing this isn't right; it just doesn't feel right.

"How was your flight?" She asks, hoping to escape these overwhelming feelings.

"It was good. Long, but good." He smiles and kisses her again, this time on her lips.

They're rough and cold, tasting of mint. She pulls away and fakes a cough, "Sorry, uhm, my throat is dry."

He nods his head, "It's okay. Let's go, yeah?"

He grabs her hand and they walk through the airport, and out to her car.

She hates feeling like this, like something is gnawing at her heart and making her hurt and feel _bad._ She hates feeling anything than what she allows herself to feel but this guilt she's feeling is too strong, too powerful and it's making her hands clammy, and not in a good way. She knows what she has to do, she has to tell him the truth, how she doesn't feel what she once had for him, and how Tori took his place... but not like that.

"Jade? Hello, earth to Jade!" Beck's waving his hand in front of her face and he looks a little worried. "Jade, you there? Everything okay?"

Jade takes a step back and shakes her body, trying to clear everything out of her but it doesn't work, so she just nods her head and gives him a fake smile, "Yeah, sure. Just blanked out."

"Yeah, I see that." Beck places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, "Want me to drive? You seem out of it."

She nods and hands him the keys and they get in when he unlocks it. They sit in silence for a moment before he turns on the car and pulls out of the busy parking lot. Even if it's early in the morning, the place is always packed and busy and it drives her fucking crazy.

They finally make it out of the airport and are driving down the freeway, The Civil Wars playing softly through the speakers, making the atmosphere of the car quiet and relaxed. It's putting her to sleep but she fights it off because the pounding in her head keeps reminding her that she has to talk to Beck.

She doesn't know of a day where there's no LA traffic and it feels exceptionally worse that very morning, with everyone going to work or wherever. They've stopped moving and by the looks of it, they're going to be there for awhile. She lowers the music and turns to face him.

"Beck?" He glances at her before moving the car forward a bit.

"What's up?" Her brows furrow and she feels nervous. God, she hates this.

"I need to talk to you about something." Now it's his turn to furrow his brows.

"About what...?" Her hands are fidgeting on her lap and it's now or never.

She chooses later because traffic is moving and so are they.

"It could wait." She does a 180 turn and is now facing the window, watching the cars pass by.

"Are you sure? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

And that's what she hates about him. He _knows_ her. He knows when something's wrong, when she's worried or happy or what the fuck ever and it bugs her beyond belief. But she's also glad because it saves her from opening up.

"I'm sure."

And it's quiet the entire way home. The only noise surrounding them is coming from the cars around them.

* * *

><p>She's Jade fucking West. She does whatever the hell she wants and doesn't really have to think twice about doing what she does. She just does them and that's that. She doesn't know why this is any different. Sure, she's thinking about breaking up with her boyfriend of two years; the only person who has stuck with her through thick and thin; her rock. Who is she kidding? She loves him to death and she always wants him in his life and she hopes she can do this and that it'll end on good terms. God, she hopes they can be friends after this.<p>

She's brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrates, a text from Tori.

_Hey Jade, is it okay if I text you? Cat mentioned that you were picking Beck up today, hope everything is going well. Wish you were here..._

She's smiling at her phone, her heart is beating fast and she can feel her face heat up. She's about to text back but Beck interrupts her.

"Why are you smiling?" She freezes.

"Oh, uhm. Cat- she, uh, texted me and it- it's, you know, Cat."

He eyes her curiously but just nods his head, "Right... Cat."

She sends a quick reply to Tori.

_It's okay, just don't get used to it. ;-) we're in the car now, almost home. Trying to gather up courage but I can't and I feel like I'm dying._

He pulls off the freeway and drives until they find an IHOP, "Hungry?"

"Starving." She says, it's not or never.

They walk inside and they wait to be seated. Beck grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, smiling at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Gonna talk now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

A waitress calls their name and takes them to their seats and then takes their drink orders.

"Orange juice, please. And she'll have coffee." Beck orders for her. The waitress leaves and he brings his eyes to Jade's, his face showing his curiosity.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

_It's__ now__ or __never,__Jade._ She thinks to herself.

"About us." She says as confidently as she can, but she falters.

"Oh," is all he says and it's quiet.

The waitress returns with their drinks, "Are you two ready to order?"

They tell her what they want and she leaves, leaving them alone again and it's still silent.

"What about us?" He finally asks, after what feels like forever.

Their meals come. She can't do this, but she has to. She can't stay with him when her feelings have changed. She can't lead him on and keep him in this relationship when it's only one sided.

5 minutes have passed and neither of them have said or ate anything. She can tell he's growing impatient and even more worried and she's just feeling more frustrated and sad. She _hates_ this.

He calls the waitress over and asks for two boxes for their meals and for the check. She's confused because they just got there and haven't even touched their food but she obliges. She comes back with the boxes and check and takes Beck's card to charge them.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He whispers, sadly. She tenses at his words and she refuses to look at him, in fear that she'll lose it and break down. Why does this have to be so hard?

The waitress comes back with his credit and receipt. He takes down and thanks her. He's standing down and looking down at her. She hasn't moved.

"You're not doing it like this. So when you grow some _balls_, call me. We'll talk then." He spits out angrily, and he walks out of IHOP alone.

She's shocked that he spoke to her like that and she stop the hot, angry tears falling from her eyes. It was not _suppose_ to go like _this_. She was just suppose to explain herself, explain the change in her feelings, explain how she's always had feelings for Tori, and explain how she still loves him, that she'll always love him and that he'll always have a place in her heart. But she couldn't fucking open her mouth and just say all that. No, she just _sat_ there like a little, scared bitch and hurt him before anything could be said. _God,__ she __really __fucking _hates _this._

She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Tori.

_I'm at IHOP near Andre's place. Beck left me here, can you come get me?_

She doesn't have to wait even a minute before she gets a reply.

_I'm on my way._

* * *

><p>"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori slips in to the seat in front of her, where Beck sat.<p>

All she could do is nod her head because she knows that if she opens her mouth, a whole bunch of profanity, anger, sadness, and crap is going to come out.

"Come on, let's go." Tori's at her side now and her hand is on Jade's shoulder, trying to squeeze comfort into her. Jade stands and follows Tori out to her car.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Tori asks once they're in the car. She shakes her head.

"Okay, whenever you're ready. I'll just take you home."

They're driving in silence, a comfortable silence and Jade's grateful for that. All she wants is to be alone and sleep her life away.

"We're here. Want any company?" Tori asks, not sounding to sound desperate but she does.

"No. I just really want to be alone right now." Tori tries her best to hide the hurt that feels but she fails to do so and Jade sees it.

"It's not you, okay? I'm just really tired and I have a damn headache and... ugh, everything is a fucking mess." Tori just simply nods her head.

"Thanks for the ride. Really, thank you. I'll talk to you later." Jade's halfway out the door but she quickly gets back in and kisses Tori softly on the cheek. She gives her a small smile and exits the car.

Tori watches her walk up her driveway and into her house. She's so confused but she knows she has to give Jade time. Time and room, but all she wants to do is hold Jade and tell her everything is going to be okay.

She pulls out of Jade's driveway and heads home. It's not even worth going back to school now.

* * *

><p>Tori's home now, and she's tired and it feels like she's getting a migraine and everything is just crap. Yesterday was such a good day and she knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up so soon, but it's not her fault, she couldn't help it. She hasn't felt something this strong since, well, never, and it's scary. It's scarier now since the object of her affection <em>knows<em> how she feels and it's just crazy. It's all so crazy.

She groans loudly and falls face down on to her bed. All she wants is to be alone and sleep her life away, but no, not right now because her phone vibrates.

Her heart picks up when she sees that it's a text from Jade.

_Vega, I'm sorry. Everything went to shit with Beck and I barely even said anything. Thanks again, though. See you tomorrow?_

That question mark makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter so crazily, it feels like there's a hurricane in her stomach. She smiles. _Everything's __going__ to __be __okay._

_No worries, Jade. I understand, I'm here if you need anything. And of course, I'll see you tomorrow._

She smiles and puts her phone aside after checking the time. It's only 2 in the afternoon and Trina will be home in a couple of hours so she decides to take a nap. She's just going to sleep everything away and hopefully when she wakes up, all will be well.

Jade smiles at Tori's text and puts her phone aside. She was right about today being a long day and she just wants it to be over. She lies on her stomach and cradles her pillow, easily falling asleep. The last thought in her head is of Tori so she knows she'll be dreaming of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO, ok. I don't even remember what I wrote so I hope it flows and stuff.

Also, I do remember writing a lot of _fuck_s and stuff. Yay for bad words, hahaha. I wasn't in the best of moods, anyway!

I wrote a portion of this with one hand - my left hand which I can hardly do anything with - so if there are any mistakes, blame my left hand.

I know it's been kind of slow but once Jade dumps Beck, it's going to be going faster. :-)

And I've gotten some nice reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and reading, ugh. It's nice. :-)

SO REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, what you did today, if your heart hurts, or what you're having for dinner. Whatever you'd like, it's all appreciated!

P.S. ;-) I started on something else, it's kind of dark and intense, and well, I might be doing something with that. Just a heads up.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade can't sleep. She's been lying in bed for several hours staring at her ceiling and breathing and nothing more. Nothing more is a lie; Tori has been on her mind and all she wants to do is talk to her. Talk to her, walk with her, hold her, laugh with her, and kiss her. God, all she wants to really do is kiss Tori and just be, but she can't. She can't because of Beck – she still needs to talk to him and chastise him for taking her car – and she's just afraid.

Being afraid is normal, right? Like, everyone is afraid of liking another person, especially so intensely... right? Putting yourself out there, putting your heart on the line where it can easily get smashed and stomped on; it's scary. Jade's never experienced that before. She's never liked anyone so much that _she_ was the one to put herself out there. With other guys and Beck, they were the ones to come up to her and ask her out and she was the one to smash their heart, well, except for Beck's.

There was something about Beck when she first met him. He was handsome, sure, kind, chill, relaxed, just really down to earth and he wasn't intimidated by her. He didn't scurry off – like all the other guys did – when she bitched, or yelled, or growled, no, he just laughed and smiled at her. He wormed his way into her heart and she liked it – him. She thought she'd be with him forever and she hated thinking of something as forever but whatever, he was a good guy, he calmed her down. Feelings change though and in her case, they changed and transferred to someone else. She still loved Beck and always will – he was her first – but there was just something about Tori that she couldn't pass up on, she had to go after it, whatever it was.

Jade looks at the digital clock on her dresser and groans at the time – 3:23AM, really? She's been laying there for 5 hours and the only part of her that's tired is her mind. She can't do this anymore, thinking is driving her crazy and making her restless and she just wants to talk to Beck, end it, and then call Tori and kiss her.

She pulls out her phone to send a text to Beck. The sooner she gets into contact with him, the sooner she can end it – as softly and nicely as she can, she doesn't want to lose him – and the sooner she can get to Tori and Tori's lips. She sighs at that thought; her lips meeting Tori's, light closed-mouth kisses at first, and then turning it into something more, more harder, wetter, passionate.

She shakes her head and texts Beck before she gets carried away.

_Beck, call me as soon as you wake. You have my damn car and we need to talk. _

She almost signed the text off with _xo_ like she always did when she text Beck but she caught herself and she frowned. Will they be friends? Will he even want to be? She's going to break up with him, if the roles were reversed, she wouldn't be friends with him. She'd be angry, upset, sad, and fucking angry. But Beck isn't her, he's good.

* * *

><p>7:05AM and she's still awake. Everything in her room is still, it even feels like the air is still. She looks back at her clock, 7:06AM. The time is just mocking her now. She reaches for her phone and as soon as she grabs it, it vibrates. A text from Beck.<p>

_Sorry. I'll pick you up at 7:30. We'll get coffee and talk. Xo_

She's about to reply back but her phone vibrates again and this time, it's a text from Tori.

_Hey Jade, idk if you're going to talk to Beck today but if you do, I hope all goes well. Uhm, if you want, you can text or call me, if you need. Ok bye!_

She smiles and sends a _Thanks Vega, talk to you later._ She just can't with this girl.

She gets out of bed and dresses quickly. A car horn sounds outside while she's brushing her hair and rolls her eyes. He doesn't need to honk, it's Saturday morning and people are still sleeping.

She walks outside and up to the passenger side, she opens the door and gets in. They sit there, the car idling, for several minutes before Beck reverses the car and drives to a coffee shop. Neither of them talk and the radio is off, so they're just sitting completely in silence and it's awkward and uncomfortable. Which is weird because nothing is ever awkward or uncomfortable between them and God, it already feels like it's going downhill.

They arrive at the coffee shop and order their drinks. They find a spot in the corner and sit while sipping their coffees and staring at the everything but each other.

"Ok, well-"

"So, uhm-"

They speak at the same time and laugh awkwardly. When is Jade ever awkward? She shakes her head and sighs before looking Beck in the eye. He looks sad and she falters but pulls through.

"Beck..." She stars off.

"I already know what you're going to do, Jade. I just- why?" He interrupts.

"If you didn't interrupt me, I'd be explaining that right now." She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but ugh, she hates being interrupted.

He doesn't say anything so she continues, "Beck, God, you know I love you, like a shit ton and at first, I honestly thought we'd be together forever." He laughs softly and nods so she can continue. "I don't know what happened, honestly, my feelings, I just- I loved you once as a lover but now, I love you as a friend." She stops when she sees him wince and she sighs.

"Is there someone else?" She freezes, does he know? Should she tell him?

"Why do you ask that?" She questions warily.

"I don't know. You don't really change on things. When you set yourself on something, it's set... for, like, life." He shrugs and she deflates. She has to tell him.

"Beck, I didn't want to say anything just yet because I'm not even sure but..." He's staring at her intently and her hands are getting clammy. She wipes them on her pants.

"There is someone else. I can't- I don't know if I should tell you who-"

"Just tell me, Jade. Stop trying to spare me my feelings or pride or whatever." Why does he keep interrupting her?

"Tori." She blurts out.

"Tori?" He asks incredulously.

She nods, "Yes, Tori."

He's gaping at her. His eyes are wide, his mouth is open and now he's choking on his own saliva. She wants to laugh but she's not sure if it'll be because he looks ridiculous or because this situation is ridiculous, maybe it's both. Instead, she just smiles softly and sadly and waits for him to come back to earth. He does after, like, five minutes.

"You're shitting me. Are you shitting me? This is- this isn't real. You're lying." He still sounds incredulous and she wants to punch him because why would she lie?

She shakes her head no and keeps her mouth shut because if she opens it, she might just regret it.

"Why?" Is all he asks.

"I don't know. I've- I've always had some sort of feelings for her, I've just never thought of them. Things happened. Remember that Friday when Tori and I had that accident during lunch?" He nods, "Well, I spend the night at her house and ok, yeah. You went to Canada and more things happened and-"

"Did you kiss her?" _He really needs to stop interrupting me,_ she thinks.

He's staring at her expectantly and she's confused. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks.

"Did you kiss her?" He asks again. She's taken aback.

"Wh-what?" What?

"You heard me, Jade and by your reaction, I'm guessing that's a yes." She doesn't like how he's acting, how he's reacting. This was suppose to go well.

She looks down for a moment and when she looks back up, Beck's eyes are glistening.

"Beck," she says softly, "I- I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

He looks down to hide his face but she can see tears landing on the table. "Jade, I thought- Why did- I don't understand."

God, she can feel her heart breaking and squeezing the life out of her. She _hates_ seeing Beck cry – she's only ever seen him cry once before and it almost fucking killed her – and all she wants to do is go to him and hug him till he stops, but she doesn't.

"I don't understand either, Beck. I really don't. But there's just something about her that I can't- I can't just pass up on. I-"

"You really like her, don't you?" He barely strangles out and she can feel her eyes stinging. This is all too much so fast.

"Yeah, I do." She whispers, "A lot."

He nods his head and it's quiet now between them.

"I'm so sorry, Beck. I'm so sorry. I didn't- I never meant to hurt you. You're the only one who's ever been there for me. I just-"

"I know." He says softly, reaching for her hand and holding it. "I know, Jade. I- this is going to be hard but... I think- I think I can do this."

She doesn't even think about what she's doing as she gets up and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back and they both sigh. It's been a long morning.

They pull apart and walk out of the coffee shop. Beck stops in front of her car and laughs, "Hey, I'm sorry too."

She looks back at him, confused, "Why?"

"For taking your car yesterday. I didn't even think about it."

She laughs too and smiles, "It's not problem. I would have done the same thing."

He smiles back and gets in the car, driving them home.

* * *

><p>She's at red light when her phone vibrates. She checks it really quick and smiles.<p>

_Hey Jade, just checking up on you. Is that weird? I'm sorry. Uhm, ok. Bye! _

The light turns green and she makes a quick right, driving the opposite way of her house. There's a certain brunette who she has to see.

* * *

><p>She's at Tori's door about to ring the doorbell when the door opens. The next thing she knows is that she's on the floor with a bunch of flat boxes and a body are on top of her. They both groan and grunt as the body top on tries to stand up and accidentally steps on Jade's leg.<p>

"Ugh, ow- ouch, that hurts. Get. Off!" Jade grunts.

"Jade? Is that you?" Of course it's Tori. It's always Tori.

"Vega! My leg!"

"Right, right. Sorry!" Tori scrambles off of Jade and grabs one of her hands, pulling her up.

"Seriously Tori, we have got to fucking stop meeting like this." Jade says, amused as she wipes the dust off her clothes.

Tori smiles widely and Jade looks confused, "What?"

"You called me Tori." Jade just rolls her eyes.

"I suppose I did." She smirks and Tori laughs.

"So what are you doing here?" Tori asks as she picks up the flat boxes.

"I talked to Beck this morning."

"You did?" Tori all but yells.

"I did."

"WELL! How did it go?" Tori's shocked.

"Well."

"Can you elaborate, _please_?"

"Yeah, I _can _but I don't think I want to." Jade's saying everything so nonchalantly that it's driving Tori crazy.

Tori is giving Jade such a stare that all it's making her want to do is grab Tori's face and kiss her so hard that everyone can feel it. But instead, she just laughs and walks inside Tori's house and sits on the couch. Jade pats the seat next to her, calling Tori to her.

They're sitting next to each other in silence, both relishing each others presence and feeling content.

"So at the end, it was all good? He... accepted it?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, he's still kind of wary and confused but yeah." Jade says, her eyes closed.

"Wow, that's... awesome."

Jade hums her agreement and they're silent again. Everything is cool, calm, and collected and when Tori covers Jade's hand and pushes her fingers in between Jade's, everything is great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update. It's winter break but I've been like super busy and tired, it's crazy!

I hope you like this update. It's getting closer to the end. I think there might be 2 more chapters after this and I'm kind of excited.

So, review! Tell me if you like it, not, blah blah, you know the deal. :-)

Also, I'm going to be writing a New Year Jori little ficlet and if it goes according to plan, it's going to be good and on time! (or at least I hope it will, haha)

If it's not out, I hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR and that it treats you all well. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

They sat there for an hour and a half, watching some cheesy rom-com on TV and holding hands. Neither of them said anything during the movie, Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes while Tori laughed, cried, and smiled. Rom-coms were definitely not Jade's cup of tea, hell, she didn't even like tea, any kind. But she did like being with Tori, no matter what they were doing, even though Tori can be annoying sometimes.

Jade feels her hand being squeezed and she looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles. They look good together, their skin contrast makes it look nice. Light and dark, yeah, it's kind of like yin and yang, bad and good, hate and love. Jade laughs at the last one, hate and love, who would've thought that she would have such strong feelings for the girl she pretended to hate. Pretended, she didn't like that word. She hated it, but it's easier to do than be the real you.

She feels her hand being squeezed again and looks up at Tori, who is just smiling softly at her with big, warm brown eyes. Jade can't help but smile back. She's smiling a lot lately... and it feels awfully good, especially because of the source.

"Hey, welcome back." Tori whispers, her smile growing a little bigger.

Jade just rolls her eyes, "How long has the movie been over?"

"Not very long, probably like 30 minutes." She chuckles, her thump swiping over Jade's.

"So we've just been sitting here for another 30 minutes? Doing nothing?" Jade asks incredulously.

Tori laughs and lays her head down on Jade's shoulder, "Well, you looked so deep in thought, I didn't have the heart to interrupt you. And you looked really cute too."

Jade blushes and she shrugs her shoulder a bit, knocking Tori off and making her laugh. Jade joins in and they laugh together, enjoying each others company and just being content. Tori brings their hands to her lap and she plays with Jade's hand, feeling every knuckle, every scar and bump, and the softness.

"You have really soft hands." Tori says softly, not really meaning to say it out loud.

"You sound surprised." Jade replies, just as softly, watching Tori trace the outline of her hand with a finger.

"I don't know, maybe I kind of am. I guess I've just always imagined them to be rough." Jade laughs and takes Tori's hand into her own lap and mimics what Tori was doing.

Her's are much smaller than Jade's and they look more delicate, like if she were to hold it too hard to or something, it would break. Tori watches Jade as she plays with her hand, as she traces every thing her finger comes across and she wonders what that look is on Jade's face. It's like she's concentrating on memorizing it and she smiles before clearing her throat.

"So..."

"So."

"Want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Beck?" Tori frowns at the sad smile on Jade's face, "Or not, we could talk about... us?"

Jade looks down to the floor, her eyes roaming across the rug, spotting loose threads, and then out to the hardwood floor. It always looks clean and well kept. She looks at the kitchen, the dining table, cupboards, counters, refrigerator, everything looks clean, unmoved. It's like no one ever goes in there but it still looks used. She looks at the piano and she slightly smiles as she imagines Tori sitting there – alone or with company – playing a new song she learned or covering one of her favorites as she sings, or maybe she just plays. That thought fills her with something, something like warmth and she feels content. Jade likes this feeling, where everything feels right... and good, and like, nothing can go wrong.

"Jade? Is everything ok?" Jade doesn't really hear what Tori said but she looks at her anyway and she tilts her head. She's never really in her own mind but she's been in it a lot lately.

"What?" That one word throws Tori off a bit because it's just quiet. Jade said it so unlike herself – without the venom or annoyance – that Tori just lets it sink in. Jade's just confused now.

"I, uhm- I asked if everything was ok." Tori says, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"Everything's great. Why?" Jade turns to face Tori, her knee resting on Tori's thigh. Tori looks down at the small contact and she smiles, it feels nice.

"You've just been in your head a lot, that's all." Tori places a hand on Jade's knee and her heart flutters.

"Sorry. It's just- It's weird." Tori nods her head and she smiles to herself, it is weird. Being here, in her house, together, it's weird but it's nice. It feels right, in a way, just the two of them and not arguing. There's no tension between them; it's not awkward or uncomfortable, it's actually the opposite of that. It's comfortable and easy, relaxed.

She doesn't realize what she's doing until she feels a hand on top of her's, stilling it. Tori looks at the pale hand on her's and then up at Jade, who's smirking.

"You're gonna ruin my pants if you keep doing that, Vega."

Tori blushes and she drops her head, "Sorry."

"It's no problem, Tori."

God, why couldn't they have dealt with their feelings for each other sooner? This- this is amazing. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that Jade would be this nice to her, this civil, but look at her now. Look at them now. Jade's knee is resting on Tori's thigh. Tori's head is resting on Jade's shoulder. They're holding hands. It's all so much but not enough. Well, not enough, right now.

Tori looks up at Jade and sees that her eyes are closed and that there's a small smile gracing her lips. She looks so peacefully. Tori didn't think Jade could look peaceful, let alone this much. Despite herself, she leans up that little distance and her lips land softly on Jade's cheek. She stays there for a bit, reveling in the feel of Jade's soft cheek underneath her lips and she smiles when she feels it twitch. Tori opens one eye and laughs against Jade's cheek when she sees her slightly blushing and trying to glare at her.

"What are you doing, Vega?" Jade asks as her eyes close again.

"Nothing, West." Tori says softly.

"Trying to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping?"

Tori laughs and shakes her head, "No! OF course not. Were you really sleeping?"

All Jade does is smirk and it sends a small shiver down Tori's spine.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, why is it dark in here?" Jade says, sitting up on the couch and looking around. But it's dark and she can't see anything. "Tori, are you here? Or was I dreaming?"<p>

Jade feels her body tense and she pats around her blindly until she feels something rubber-like under her hand. She pats up more and feels something rough, then more rough but soft underneath and it's a leg.

"Tori!" She whispers loudly. "Wake up!"

Tori stirs and she sits up, "What? Where are we?"

Jade chuckles and she rubs her face, "I hope at your house."

She hears Tori stand up and grunt as she crashes into the coffee table, "Shit, that hurt." Jade follows Tori's footstep sounds across the room and she laughs when the light turns on.

"Uh, Vega, you got something on your face." She laughs more when Tori rubs at her face, trying to get off whatever it is that Jade sees.

"It's more around your mouth and a little on your blouse." Tori looks down at her blouse and blushes when she sees a big wet spot.

"Oh my god." She quickly turns around and wipes her face, "This is so embarrassing."

Tori's still rubbing at the spot on her blouse but stops when she feels a hand on one shoulder and a chin on the other. She looks to the side a bit and sees Jade smiling at her with adoration in her eyes.

"I think it's cute."

"What?"

"That you drool."

Tori ducks her head and blushes. Heat shoots throughout her when she feels Jade kissing the side of her neck. Jade's placing little kisses all around Tori's neck and using her other hand, she softly pushes Tori's head closer to her mouth and she softly kisses her cheek.

"Tori," Jade whispers against her cheek, her other hand massaging her head, "I want to be with you..."

Tori smiles and she looks up at Jade before she says, "...but?"

Jade rolls her eyes and kisses her again, "_But_... I just broke up with Beck..."

Tori smirks as she says, "..._but?_"

Jade huffs in annoyance but smiles anyways, "BUT... I do want to go out with you."

Tori's smiling widely and she turns around to face Jade, "Like on a date?"

"Like on a date." Jade says and Tori hugs her.

"Ok, ok. Now ask me how I should be asked out." Tori says, straightening herself out.

"Wow, you seem a little high maintenance. Never mind." Jade says, turning around with a smirk to walk back to the couch.

"Jade! Stop it, I'm not high maintenance. I just want to be asked out properly." Tori says, stomping her foot.

"Fine." Jade walks back to Tori and grabs one of her hands. "Tori Vega, would you go out on a date with me?"

Tori rolls her eyes at the slight sarcasm in Jade's voice and then smiles, "Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you, Jade West."

Jade smiles and hugs Tori, squeezing her tighter and letting go quickly when they hear keys rattle in the front door lock.

"Hey Tori," Mrs. Vega says when she sees Tori and smiles when she sees Jade, "Hi Jade."

"Hi mom," Tori says as she bounces up to her and hugs her.

"Hey Mrs. Vega." Jade says, flashing a quick smile.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Oh, no. I can't. Uhm, thank you though. I really should get home."

"Oh, ok. Well, it was nice seeing you." Mrs. Vega pats Jade's shoulder as she walks by.

"Likewise." Jade turns to Tori and she tilts her head to the door.

"I'll walk you out. Be right back, mom." Tori says over her shoulder.

They walk down the pathway and out to Jade's car in silence and when they get to her car, Tori grabs her head and swings it back and forth. Even in a brightly lit city like Hollywood, stars can be seen. It's a warm night with a slight breeze that are making the palm trees around Tori's house rock back and forth, like they're dancing to the music the wind is making.

"It's so nice out." Tori says, her eyes looking up at the dark sky.

"Yeah it is."

They're leaning against Jade's car, looking up at the sky and holding hands. Other than the breeze, there is no noise. Just the breeze. Silence. Jade looks down and at Tori. Her face is up and the light from the streetlights brings out Tori's strong bone definition.

"Hey." Jade says, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"I should get going." Tori frowns slightly, "I had a good time though."

"Yeah?" Tori asks, hopeful.

"Yeah." Jade brings up Tori's hand and kisses the back of it. "And hey, I'll pick you up Friday at 8."

Tori tries to hide her smile but fails miserably. She bounces in her spot and pulls Jade in for a hug. "Ok! Great, so. I'll see you then!"

Jade's opening her car door when Tori grabs her arm, "Wait, what do I wear? Where are we going? Should I dress nicely or maybe-"

"Tori!" Jade interrupts, laughing, "Just wear whatever you want. Casual would be best but, if you want to dress up, then go ahead."

Tori laughs and lets go of Jade's arm, "Ok, ok. Good, great. So, I'll see you Friday."

Jade's already in her car, she rolls down the window and laughs, "Vega, I'll see you at school tomorrow unless you're planning on not going?"

"Oh, right. No, yeah. Oh my gosh, I forgot about school. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Tori." Jade doesn't let Tori say anything else as she turns on her car and drives away.

Tori watches Jade's car drive away and she smiles to herself and when the coast is clear, when Jade's car is out of sight, she jumps in the air and fists pumps.

It's going to be a good day tomorrow, she can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello! Uh, I didn't review this to make sure it's good to go so I'm sorry if there are any errors!

Review, blah blah blah. Thank you. :-)

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, but now that I'm thinking about it, it might be 2 more. I don't know just yet... so!

Yeah, ok. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Tori woke up with a smile on her face and what felt like 10 suns blinding her, but she didn't care because today was Friday and that meant date night. Yes, she was going on a date tonight with Jade. Jade West. Tori still can't wrap her head around that. Despite spilling their feelings for each other and kissing and spending almost an entire day – ok, more like 5 hours be whatever! - with each other, she still can't believe they're going out.

Tonight! They're going out tonight and wow, she can't breathe. _Breathe, Tori, breathe!_

"TORI! GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Trina screeched from the hallway. Of course, she _would_ tell Tori that when they only have 5 minutes 'til they're supposed to leave.

Tori groans and grumbles under her breath as she gets out of bed and drags her feet slowly to the bathroom. She doesn't have time to shower but she doesn't care because she'll have time to after school – hopefully! At that thought, her scowl is replaced with a big smile. _Tonight!_

"TORI!" Trina yelled again.

"I'M UP!" Tori yelled back. _Jesus, it's too early to have to put up with that girl,_ Tori thought.

Tori took extra long getting ready and happily ignoring Trina's obnoxious yells. Tori really couldn't be bothered because tonight was date night! With Jade!

She seriously can't stop thinking about it. Sure, she's had plenty of dates with guys and _sure_, they were fun but... she never really liked them all that much.

"TORI, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Trina's pounding on the bathroom door and cursing at Tori.

"_God_, TRINA! Calm down, I'm almost ready! And stop pounding on the door." Yeah, she can't wait 'til she's out of here.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Tori. You made us 45 minutes late!" Trina growled and scoffed, pushing her was past Tori and running to her first class before it ends.<p>

"Yeah, well, you waited! It's your fault!" Tori yelled at Trina's retreating back.

Tori doesn't even bother going to her first class so instead, she sits on the steps for the remainder of the period – which felt like forever, but really, it was just like 5 minutes. She's listening to some music on her pearpad and dancing around in her spot when she feels someone standing in front of her. Tori looks up and smiles, Jade smirking down at her.

"You made it. I thought you probably passed out from too much excitement." Jade teased and Tori rolling her eyes.

"Ha-ha. Very funny but no. I just stayed in bed too long... from too much excitement." Tori said, amusement in her voice and eyes.

Jade laughed and rolled her eyes, "Of course. So why were you sitting here instead of being in class?"

Tori explained her morning too Jade, her arms flailing around and laughing as she recounts what had gone down. From afar – more like standing in the middle of the hallway, they're really not that good at subtly – Cat and Andre watched them interact, with smiles. Even though Andre was 100% supportive of Tori and what was going on with her and Jade, he still thought it was weird how it all came to be. Cat didn't even think about it though, all she cared about was her friends being happy.

"It's weird, don't you think?" Andre asked, his eyes never leaving a laughing Tori and a smiling Jade. Jade has a nice smile and he's kind of mesmerized bu it. Jade smiling, that was a rare occasion. Key word: rare. Yeah, she's been smiling a lot lately.

"What?" Cat asked, confused.

"Them. How they- how it all came to be because of an accident." Andre replied, more to himself than to Cat.

Cat hummed her agreement. They continued watching Jade and Tori.

"They're still watching us." Tori said, eying Cat and Andre from the corners of her eyes.

"We should give them something worth watching." Jade said, an evil smirk in place.

"What do you mean?" Oh, Tori knew but she just wanted Jade to say it.

"We should fuck." Jade said seductively, trying to hold in her laughter at Tori's shocked expression. And ok, Tori did _not_ see that coming.

"W-we sh-should what? Fu- here? Now? But we- Jade, wait. We ha-haven't even gone out yet!" Tori stuttered. She's blushing furiously and wiping her clammy hands on her pants. Her eyes darting everywhere and wow, she's just feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Jade's laughing though, like full out, belly cramping, tears streaming down her face laughing. Tori's eyes widen again when she realizes that Jade's bended over, clutching her stomach laughing and it confuses her. She looks away from Jade, her eyes meet Andre and Cat's and they all look confused.

Then it finally hits her, Jade's joking! Of _course_ she's joking. Tori's jaw clenches and her body heats up, embarrassment overwhelming her. She stands up and scoffs, shaking her head. It was supposed to be a good day!

"Wow, Jade. _Hilarious_ joke." And with that, Tori storms away, leaving Jade laughing by herself.

Jade just shakes her head and smiles as she watches Tori walk away, "Oh come on, Vega! It _was_ hilarious!" She yells before Tori rounds the corner.

Everyone in the hallway is staring at Jade and in the direction that Tori left with confused yet curious expressions and Jade glares and growls at everyone, making them look away. She spots Andre and Cat and smirks as she walks up to them with a raised eyebrow, "Having fun?"

Neither are sure of what to say so instead of speaking, they nod and shake their heads at the same time, making a weird circular and cross motion with their heads.

"Right, of course." Jade says over her shoulder, walking in the direction Tori went.

* * *

><p>"Tori? Are you here?" Jade's in the Black Box, knowing that that's Tori's go to place, other than the janitor's closet.<p>

It's dark in the Black Box and empty and creepily quiet and Jade likes it. She walks around the room, her eyes closed and her hand dragging across the wall to guide her. She loves the dark and the quiet. The lack of light and sound calms her – as it should everyone – and she relishes the rare commodity at school. She's broken from her calming trance when she hears slight rustling coming from the corner of the room.

"Vega, I know you're in here so just come out already." Jade pauses and laughs a little at her unintentional pun, "Figuratively and literally."

She hears a small chuckle coming from the corner and walks towards it, she's standing in front of the curtain and slides her arms around it, hugging it – and the body inside it – tightly. She hears a small _oomph_ and a squeak and smiles, "Having fun?"

"Ah cont reathe, rade!" Tori mumbles, squirming inside the curtain and Jade's arms.

Jade pulls away and moves the curtain aside, pulling Tori out and wrapping her arm around Tori's shoulders. "I have no clue what you said but it was – and I hate this word so don't you dare bring it up, _ever_ – adorable."

Tori ducks her head and blushes, playing with Jade's hand that's over her shoulder, "Well, I'm glad me trying to tell you that I couldn't breathe was adorable."

"Oh, you couldn't breathe? I should've squeezed harder." Jade smirks and pulls Tori in closer, kissing her temple.

"Jade." Tori tries to say in a stern voice, but her voice cracks and she scrunches up her nose. "Well, that didn't come out how I wanted it to."

They both laugh and hug each other, enjoying the other's presence. The bell rings and they look around the room for a clock.

"Oh wow, we missed class." Tori says, pulling away from Jade.

"Yeah, we should just leave school and start our date early." Jade says, smiling at Tori. "What do you say?"

"YES!" Tori squeals, hopping a little but, "But no..." Jade looks at her disbelievingly and Tori quickly explains. "I mean, I would _love_ to just leave school right now and spend the day with you but I just think it'd be more special tonight." Tori's never seen Jade pout and seeing her pout right now is sending her heart into overdrive and she has this overwhelming feeling to just kiss it away. So she does.

She leans up and kisses Jade's pouting lips and she shivers at the sensation. She loves the way Jade's lips feels against her's and she leans in more, adding more pressure. She can feel Jade smirk against her lips and she nips at Jade's bottom lip.

"Jade."

"Mmm."

"Jade."

"No, Tori."

"Jjaaddee."

Jade groans and pulls away reluctantly, she crosses her arms and looks annoyed. Tori just smiles, knowing that Jade's not _that_ annoyed.

"Come on, Jade. We're going to have tonight to do this and more." Jade cocks an eyebrow and looks at her curiously. "I-I mean, not _more_ more but you know, more, like other stuff... that we can do... that doesn't have to do with... touching and stuff." Tori says sheepishly. She pulls away from Jade and gives her a lopsided smile, "Now, uh, let's get to class."

They walk out of the Black Box hand in hand, excited for tonight.

* * *

><p>Tori's been home for an hour and she's already showered and managed to empty out her closet and drawers, her clothes covering her entire floor.<p>

"Why don't I have anything to wear!" She groans, falling back on her bed and her hands covering her face.

Seriously, why doesn't she have anything to wear? Despite all the dresses, jeans, skirts, shorts, shirts, blouses, and tanks she has, nothing is suitable for tonight. She might as well throw everything away and go naked... Yeah, right. It's almost 5 o'clock and Jade will be here in 3 hours, and she still has to do her hair, makeup, find an outfit and shoes to match. 3 hours is _not_ enough time – ok, yes it is. It's more than enough but God, her anxiety is through the roof.

And she's still wearing the towel she used when she got out of the shower and she's feeling really cold... and exposed. She quickly covers herself with a blanket and rolls her eyes, because really? She's alone, in her room and in her house. Trina left as soon as Tori was out of the car because she supposedly had a date with her friends or whatever and their parents, well, when are they ever home?

Whatever, they'll be home tomorrow, or so they said. She has more important things to worry about, like finding a damn outfit for her date tonight! Her date... with Jade. She can't help the wide smile that makes its way to her face... or the hard beating of her heart.

* * *

><p>It's 7:45PM and Jade will be here soon and wow, why is the room spinning? Tori takes a seat before she passes out and hurts herself and yeah, she just can't afford that right now. Seriously, just how freaking unlucky would that be if she just happened to pass out and hurt herself 15 minutes before her date with Jade? That'd totally be the cherry on top of her sundae, the sundae... the cake? Her cake? Why is she even debating this? She doesn't even like cake or sundaes, well that's a lie, she loves sundaes. Especially with chocolate syrup and – wait, what time is it? Tori looks at her phone and her eyes widen.<p>

"Oh shoot, I only have 5 minutes to finish my hair!" Yeah, Tori managed to find an outfit, matching shoes and do her makeup – a new pair of black skinny jeans with a purple tank underneath a purple plaid shirt (she didn't mean to be stereotypical), black boots and really light makeup – but she got distracted and forgot to do her hair. She wanted to do something nice to it, like curl it but now she's going to have to straighten it really quickly and hope it turns out ok.

She checks her phone every minute to check the time and to see if Jade has texted or called but she hasn't and it's 8:05. Jade's 5 minutes late and Tori feels relieved and a bit disappointed that she's late but she should have expected it because seriously, it's Jade.

It's 8:10 when she finished her hair and when Jade finally texted her saying she has arrived.

_Ok, great! Now come to my door and pick me up like a real date! ;-) -T _

Tori can practically _hear_ Jade groaning after reading her text and begrudgingly exiting her car and walk up to her door. And after that thought, her doorbell rings and she bounces excitedly down the stairs and to the front door, opening it with a wide smile and glowing eyes.

"Jade! Hi! What are you doing here?" Tori says, amusement in her voice.

"Oh you know, just here to kick your ass." Jade says nonchalantly and a smirk in place.

Tori blanches at first and then laughs when she realizes it was a joke, because really? Wow, when did she get so dense?

She rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her, Jade and her standing outside, in the dark, silently for forever until Jade grabs her hand and leads Tori to her car. Jade starts the car and pulls out of her driveway, keeping her eyes on the road and ignoring Tori's stares and side-glances. Neither of them have said anything and they've been driving for 10 minutes now and the silence is driving Tori _crazy._

"Ok, you haven't said _anything_ yet and this silence is driving me crazy and I just really want to know where we're going and hear your voice and -"

"Stop talking, Vega." Jade interrupts, a small smile gracing her lips.

Tori laughs sheepishly and nods her head, "Sorry." She runs a hand through her hair and smiles, "Can you just tell me where we're going please?"

"Just wait 5 more minutes, Vega. If you can do that then I'll pay for you."

"Wait, pay for me?" Tori asked, her mind reeling. There are so many places where they could be going.

She sighs loudly and Jade laughs, suppressing the overwhelming feeling that was taking over. Jade makes a right turn into an empty parking lot and parks far away from any of the buildings. Tori's confused but she follows Jade's lead and exits the car. She's not sure what's happening or why they're even there but Jade's not traditional or conventional and she's really glad for that. But she kind of second guesses that when Jade pulls out an umbrella and small backpack.

Jade closes her trunk and smirks at Tori, she starts walking away from her car and looks over her shoulder when she realizes that Tori's not following, "Coming or not?"

"Y-yeah!" Tori stutters, jogging to catch up with Jade. "But what're we doing here?"

Jade doesn't answer, she just hums her acknowledgment. They continue walking until they're standing in the middle of the empty parking lot. Tori's playing with the hem of her shirt and looks around the parking lot, half expecting someone to jump out of the darkness and scare her. It seems like something Jade would plan, though that seems like something the repressed Jade would do. She laughs at that thought, 'repressed Jade' because she hasn't really thought of her in that way and it totally makes sense now.

Jade looks at Tori weirdly and she raises an eyebrow when she doesn't acknowledge her stare. "Tori, you there?"

Nothing. "Hey Vega, where are you?"

Still nothing. A little annoyed, Jade swings the umbrella against the light pole and startles Tori out of her thoughts, "Oh my god! What was that!" She yells, hey eyes wide and her hands covering her ears.

Jade laughs and runs a hand through Tori's hair, smiling at her when she looks at her with wider than wide eyes, "Chill, Tor. You left me and I just wanted you back."

Tori ducks her head and blushes furiously at the nickname and word choice and Jade's eyes widen for a quick second, she clears her throat and changes the subject.

"Right. So, uhm, let's sit." Jade says, pointing to the blanket on the floor.

Still slightly blushing, Tori looks down and smiles, nodding her head, "Ok."

They both sit, stretching their legs out and leaning back on their hands and smiles on their faces. It's quiet, no sounds other than their breathing and it's calming, relaxing... comfortable.

Tori looks around, she doesn't recognize this place. It's kind of secluded and the stores around look like they've been closed for a few months and doesn't look like they're going to be used any time soon. But it's a nice place. It's dark but not too dark and the sky can be seen clearly, the stars and moon shining bright in the dark sky. She looks over to Jade and sees that her eyes are closed, she looks so peaceful that she's kind of afraid to talk and disturb her.

"Jade?" Tori says softly. Jade hums and scoots her hand closer to Tori's, covering it with her own.

"Can I ask you something?" Jade hums again.

"How'd you find this place?"

Jade takes a deep sigh and hums, her eyes fluttering open. "Can you say that again?"

Tori softly laughs and scoots in closer to Jade, relishing her warmth, "I asked how'd you find this place?"

Jade's quiet for a moment, thinking back to how she found this place and she sadly smiles, "It was, uhm, after Beck and I had a fight. It was a pretty big fight and I was just, so angry, upset, and- and sad, that I left his place and drove around for forever. I took a wrong turn and came upon this place and I parked at that spot," She points at the spot where her car is currently at and laughs. "It was just so peaceful here and _beautiful, _I almost instantly calmed down. So I started coming here every weekend to let myself go and... yeah."

While she was speaking, Tori had managed to scoot right into Jade's side and was leaning head on her shoulder, listening intently to Jade's story. It filled her with sadness knowing that she found this place because she was so upset but glad that it became her place of sanctum.

"I'm glad you brought me here, Jade." Tori softly says, pressing a small kiss to Jade's neck.

"I'm glad I did too." Jade whispers. She turns her head until she captures Tori's lips. It's a soft, warm kiss but it sends shivers down both their spines.

"Are you hungry? I brought sandwiches and stuff." Jade leans forward and pulls the small backpack to her lap, pulling out sandwiches, drinks and a couple of bags of chips.

So they sit there, eating their food and talking. It's a perfect night, a perfect date, a perfect everything. Tori laughs and accidentally spills her drink, her hand covering her mouth to keep the food in. Jade points out at the sky, her finger outlining shapes the stars are making and smiling. They occasionally lean in and kiss, both smiling and sighing against the others lips.

"It's funny, huh?" Tori asks, sighing happily.

"What?" Jade asks, her head back and eyes closed.

"How this all came to be."

"Yeah, all because of an accident." Jade says, a smile in her voice.

"Concussions and broken wrists." Tori says softly, her eyes on Jade.

Jade hums her agreement and Tori nods her head.

Yeah, this is _perfect._ Tori has a feeling this is going to be good. That her relationship with Jade will only grow and expand and just be... great. She really can't wait for more of these dates to come.

"_Concussion_ and _a_ broken _wrist_." Jade whispers a while later, correcting Tori and making her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is it! The last chapter! I know the ending is kind of _blah_ but whatever, I wanted it to end simple and happy!

Uhm, I might do an epilogue to this just to like update on their relationship and stuff but I don't know yet.

But ugh, yes, I hope you enjoyed this story! I did and it was fun to write and I'm glad I actually finished it. :-)

So please, review! Tell me if this was a good story, if it could have been better, how I could be better and all that good stuff. I'd really appreciate it.

So thank you for reading and yeah! Hopefully I'll write more.


End file.
